


With the first autumn chill, life will begin anew.

by Kofaros



Series: I will die only on my own terms (translation) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Regulus Black, Gen, Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts, Regulus is the only adequate person in the world of harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: When Harry was in Diagon Alley for the first time, he thought his life had changed for the better. While waiting for Hagrid, he met a man who said that life does not change for the better by itself.Good books, a pair of real friends and a sleeping conscience - this is the ideal life.It took Harry less than a year to understand.Everything is just like that.He only had a name. But this is the name of a person who did not lie. Harry prayed with all his heart as he sent Hedwig into the unknown.This could be the only chance for him to survive in this world.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: I will die only on my own terms (translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915594
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With the first autumn chill, life will begin anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685398) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.

**Good books, a pair of real friends, and a sleeping conscience - this is the ideal life.**

Harry lost sight of Hagrid as he walked to the store he wanted in Diagon Alley. The boy stood on the side of another store, deciding to just wait for Hagrid, and almost bumped into another person.

-Sorry! - Harry blurted out hastily, looking up.

Before him stood a man of about 25-30 years old, with short white hair with shaved temples, slicked back, very light eyes and a muscular body with a slender waist. The scar on his cheek gave the man an aura of mystery. He was wearing a white turtleneck, black gloves, jeans and high boots. A dark blue stone glittered in his right ear, a black stone on a chain dangling from his neck. If they weren't in Diagon Alley, Harry would have thought it was a Muggle.

The man looked at him calmly with a kind of sad note.

-You didn't do anything, - he said in an even and hoarse voice. - You look confused though, child.

-I lost my escort, - the boy admitted. - He told me to wait for him outside the store while he leaves somewhere.

-Professor? The man took a quick look at Harry's purchases. - The first year, judging by the owl. 

-Yes, - Harry confirmed. -Only Hagrid is not a professor. 

The man's eyebrow rose slightly. Harry didn't know if he should talk to someone, but the man had a very calm aura, only a little aloof.

-Forester, - the man said drawlingly. He squatted down to be level with Harry. - All Muggleborns should receive a visit from the professor. It's strange that he is with you. 

-He said my parents were wizards, - Harry said uncertainly. 

White eyes darted to the scar for a second. 

-Lily and James's son then.

Harry's eyes widened. Everyone around called him Harry Potter and all the time stared at his scar. He almost whispered: 

-Did you know them?

-Of course, although we rarely spoke. Occasionally with Lily, in the library. But you're very insecure, child. I remember Lily's friend said that she was glowing with happiness when she first came here. 

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat.

-I only recently learned about magic. Everything here is so unusual. It's like my life has finally changed for the better, - he shared, blushing with embarrassment. 

The man smiled sadly. 

-Life doesn't change by itself, kid. The world of magic is no better or worse than the non-magic one. Unfortunately, sometimes people realize this too late.

-But isn't life easier with magic? Harry frowned. With magic, he could fight off the Dursleys in the end. 

The light-eyed man laughed softly.

-Good books, a pair of real friends and a sleeping conscience - that's the ideal life. In any world. - He straightened up and patted Harry's head. - People will expect a lot from you. And they will be blind to your problems. It's human nature. Live or survive, it all depends on you, child.

The man headed in the opposite direction from where Hagrid had disappeared. Harry jerked after him. 

-What is your name? 

-Reggie Arctur.

The man disappeared among the wandering wizards. Harry watched him go until he heard Hagrid's voice. He never told the giant about this meeting. _He did not tell anyone about this._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Reggie Arctur was right. About everything. People expected something from him. They asked all the time about his scar. They stared. The teachers did not help. _They were blind._ To Snape's reproaches. To the way everyone was staring at him without shame. To how everyone turned their backs on him for losing points. _What was Hagrid thinking when bringing the dragon egg?_ It wasn't any easier with magic. He remembered the man's words about how he and Lily spoke in the library. Harry wanted to study, to explore the world he was in. But Ron always wanted to just be lazy. Hermione constantly told her in an all-knowing voice what they needed to do, what she knew better than them.

_ Good books, a pair of real friends and a sleeping conscience - that's the ideal life.  _ These are not friends, he had no books, everyone pressed on his conscience. How strong and courageous he should be. How he should fight dark wizards. How he should avenge the death of his parents. How he should save everyone. Why did he have to go after the stone? Why did Dumbledore leave school at such a moment? Why were there tests that the first years could solve? He _killed_ Quirrell and almost died himself. _This is hell._

Someone wanted to kill him. Dumbledore didn't even say why. _But he knew._ Everyone praised him so much, so why? The headmaster gave them a bunch of points for _near-death_ when he led it all to it. And everyone was happy. The Gryffindors especially. They hadn't even spoken to Harry before, just whispered among themselves, and after the dragon story they ignored him.

Reggie Arctur. Harry silently repeated his name when he was not drawn to exploits or seeking information about the stone. This man knew his parents. He didn't stare at his scar. He didn't lie. He called Harry not Harry Potter. _Lily and James's son then._ The tone of someone who knew them personally. 

Barely leaving the hospital wing, Harry rushed to Hedwig. It was a risk. He didn't know if it was a real name. Where is this person. Who is he. If Hedwig can find him. If he even answers. But that was Harry's only chance to understand _why this was happening_.

_ Reggie Arctur, I hope you remember me. Harry Potter, Lily and James's son. You were right. About everything. This life is not easier at all. I almost died recently. And nobody cares about it. I know you don't have to do anything. But please at least give me some advice. I'm desperate. _

Harry attaches the letter to Hedwig's paw and gravely tells her: 

-You remember him, right? Please find him, girl.

The owl gave a serious hoot and flew out the window. Harry looked after her with a heavy heart. 

________________________________________________________________________

He doesn't know what he expected. But not that when he and the Dursleys walk into the house on Privet Drive, Reggie Arctur will be sitting on the steps of the stairs leading to the second floor. Not that the man tilts his head and the front door slams behind the backs of those who entered. Not that at the click of his fingers, three hamsters, locked in a cage, will appear in place of the Dursleys. 

-Tell me everything, child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic about Harry so some things may be incomprehensible, because they were dealt with by Reggie. The first fic of this series told of events on behalf of Reggie so that all incomprehensible things can be understood if you read both fics at the same time.


	2. reflections

**Do not forget the old truth - you must hurry slowly. **

Not believing what was happening, Harry told Reggie Arctur about the events that had taken place over the year. About the troll, the philosopher's stone, the third floor with the three-headed dog, tests, Quirrell. About Ron, whom Harry considered his first friend, but who absolutely did not behave like that. About Hermione, who had no friends because she boasted of her knowledge. About Dumbledore, who didn't tell him anything about the Dark Lord. About Snape, who hated him for no reason. About all the people who expected accomplishments from him and talked to him only after that. By the end, Harry was completely exhausted, leaning against the railing by the step he was sitting on. Reggie listened very carefully and did not interrupt him. 

-So you don't know anything, - he said slowly. - Why the Dark Lord is targeting your family is not exactly known, child, but he must have had a reason. You survived due to the ritual performed by your mother. Her protection is in your blood, which is why Quirrell died. This is not your fault, but his and the Dark Lord's. Since Petunia Dursley is your aunt, you have the same blood. Dumbledore took this as the basis for the charms around this house. While you are here, no one can find you until they find out the exact address. I was able to find a home because you invited me. But this charms is no excuse for _them_. - Reggie nodded at the hamsters. - This is child abuse. Dumbledore should have known. I felt the magic nearby when I arrived. Arabella Figg. 

-This is our neighbor! - Harry exclaimed. - Is she a witch?

-Squib. Muggle with a drop of magic. This is not enough for witchcraft. She is useless in combat. I know she's connected to Dumbledore. He left her to watch. So he knew what situation you were in. 

-So he just left me here?

-When Albus Dumbledore thinks he's right, he does everything according to that statement. Tell me, child, what do you think of Hogwarts?

Harry thought about it. 

-This is the first place I could call home. But I almost died there. The teachers didn't help me. Snape takes points from me all the time. And I don't like feathers or robes.

-I'll tell you straight, Harry. Voldemort will continue to try to kill you. It looks like Dumbledore is pushing you against each other on purpose. Forces you to fight. He put pressure on your conscience, didn't he? - Harry nodded. - He makes you feel like you have to save them all. But this is not the case.

Reggie looked at him closely. 

-Your parents were friends of my older brother. He loved you very much too. I can't just watch you die. What do you think about the escape? 

-Escape? - Harry asked.

-I will take you to another country, put you in a new school, I will protect you. I know magic to avoid detection. If I'm right about what's going on, then Dumbledore will have to act. He will start searching, hiding behind excuses. And then what he is trying to hide will come out. 

Harry swallowed. It sounded tempting. Leave the Dursleys and a world where no one needs him. 

-But won't you be in danger because of me?

\- I'm always in danger. You see, I hate the Dark Lord. I want to kill him and look for a way. But I don't want to drag you in. I will make sure that you are not drawn into a war between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Because it's all about them. 

Harry nodded. He believed in Reggie. 

-What will we do? 

Reggie looked at the hamsters with a grin.

________________________________________________________________________________

Harry gazed at himself in the mirror with delight. Goblin healers worked wonders. They healed all of his old fractures, scars and corrected his eyesight. He didn't need glasses anymore! 

Meanwhile, Reggie and two goblins were checking a stack of papers.

-By law, Harry was supposed to have guardians from a magical family, - said Reggie. - To put it bluntly, he kidnapped the child. 

-That's right, - one of the goblins nodded. - Blacks first in line.

-It's good. Are there two vaults? 

-Dumbledore separated them, claiming that he was a magical guardian, - grumbled another. - Old bug.

-Dumbledore never gave the keys to Harry, - remarked Reggie. The goblins hissed. - Is something missing?

-No, otherwise he would have been without a head. We'll make new keys.

-Hmm. We've collected evidence of the boy's abuse, plus memories of his first year at Hogwarts. And my real name. Can someone find out something?

-No, - the goblin grinned toothyly. - Magic won't allow it.

-Good. Harry.

He hurriedly approached. Reggie touched his forehead.

-I, formerly Regulus Arcturus Black, now Reggie Arctur, request Lady Magic to appoint me as the guardian of Harry James Potter. I let the Lady of Magic decide.

Harry felt a warmth in his forehead. Reggie removed his hand and nodded.

-Magic accepted me. If someone decides to find out by force, she will act accordingly.

-We’ll write it down, - the gobilin nodded, scribbling something on the parchment. - Such a bond is sacred, wizards will understand what he is trying to do.

-Then transfer the contents of the vaults to the branch in Switzerland. - The goblins nodded. - Save the evidence for now. We will release them a little later. This will make him look pretty bad. - The goblins chuckled. - I have already corrected muggle's memory.

-We have sent a notice regarding the squib. She obviously has a mild memory disorder. She will be taken to a Muggle nursing home.

The goblins got busy with paperwork and Reggie explained to Harry:

-Oaths on magic are sacred, child. If Dumbledore swore on magic and did the trick with the stone, he would lose all magical power. I have taken an oath to protect you, others have no right to know my name. They won't find us that way. I've already put in a charm that will prevent owls, phoenixes or house elves from finding us. You're not expecting letters, are you?

-No, Ron and Hermione are not my friends. Friends do not pull each other into such things. But your name?

\- I left him. By the way, according to the papers, you are also Arctur now. Will you stay Harry or will you take another form of the name? Harrison or Hadrian.

-Harrison sounds good. What will happen to the Dursleys?

-When everything is revealed, they will be tried by the Muggle authorities. But they won't be given more than a suspended sentence. And the old bug can intervene.

Reggie rubbed his neck, flexing it. Harry was once again struck by his calmness.

________________________________________________________________________________

Clutching a cigarette between his teeth, Reggie checked the list.

-So. All is ready. I sent letters on your behalf to the Weasleys and Granger not to write to you, as the Dursleys are against it. I worked on the charms at home. Your disappearance will be announced in August, I think. By the fall, the goblins will tell the press the truth about what happened. We will now travel to Greece using a portkey, from there to Switzerland using another portkey. I need to buy a house there.

-House? - Harry asked.

-We need to live somewhere. I travel a lot, so I usually live in a tent. I do not have a home.

____________________________________________________________________________________

-What do you think? 

Harry gazed in admiration at the spacious one-story house with an attic, garden and lakeside terrace. The house itself had two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a living room with an open kitchen, and a office. 

-It's incredible, Reggie! 

-Then welcome home.


	3. past

**Scars have power over people, they remind us that the past is real. **

The large attic has two windows, a double bed, the softest carpet, wardrobe, bookshelf, table and chair, and everything smells like pine needles. And it all belongs to Harry. He still can't believe it.

When he received the letter from Hogwarts, he thought it was a chance to ran away from the Dursleys and start a new life. As a result, he received a bunch of unanswered questions, a mortal enemy, a headmaster interfering in his life, hypocritical people and excuses instead of friends. Now he really _ran away_. From the Dursleys and Hogwarts. Harry had known Reggie for only a few days, and he had already saved him from his relatives, vowed to protect him and gave him a home. Reggie even took him to his parents' grave. It never occurred to anyone to take him there. 

Harry let Hedwig out the window, left his suitcase and hurried to the first floor. Reggie was in the office. There was a huge pillow and a blanket on the windowsill, the table and floor were littered with papers, the bookshelves were crammed with books, a beautiful cup, locket and box lay on the coffee table, documents in different languages were attached to the wall. Other things were just an armchair and a few laptops.

Reggie looked up from the papers. 

-Finished, child? - Harry nodded. - All your money has been transferred to a vault in this country. Here's the key.

Harry took the key from him. Hagrid didn't even let him hold it himself. _Dumbledore knows best._ Really.

-You need to take some pocket money, exchange it for some Muggle money. - Reggie looked at the papers in his hand. - Dumbledore paid for your studies for all seven years from your vault before the first year. The goblins will return the money when it all starts. 

-Could he take money without permission? - Harry frowned.

-He made himself your guardian, so yes, plus he had your key. If this is not pointed out purposefully, it can quickly be swept under the rug. Fortunately, he didn't take anything else. A little later we will go shopping with you. Clothes, books, everything. But first, your scar. 

-Dumbledore mentioned that it was from a deadly spell. And I felt Voldemort when he was around.

-Avada leaves no trace, Harry. There is dark magic in your scar that needs to get rid of. - Reggie sighed. - If he had checked it thoroughly, he would have known about it. I cannot rule out that he did know. 

-Dark magic? - Harry worried. - Why didn't he say?

-Dumbledore is playing his game, obviously. We'll shake his plans up a bit by August. Sit down.

Harry sat down quickly in a chair. Reggie, still wearing sleek black gloves, took out two wands. Harry had never seen _white_ wands. Regulus directed the ends of the wands to his temples. 

-Close your eyes. It will hurt.

Harry obeyed. It really hurt. The scar throbbed. It seemed to him as if he heard a distant cry. His head seemed to be in a fog. But suddenly the pain stopped. He heard Reggie curse and opened his eyes. Regulus at this moment threw on his table a charred ring, from which black smoke poured. Harry touched his forehead and barely felt the scar. 

-It's disappearing, - Reggie explained, poking at the ring with his wand. - By evening it will be gone.

-This is it? - Harry asked uncertainly, pointing to the ring. 

Was it inside his head? Reggie nodded.

-I put it in the ring. There is no connection between you and the Dark Lord. By the way, about his name.

-Everyone at Hogwarts is afraid of his name, - Potter said. - Except for Dumbledore. And you. 

-During the war there was a taboo spell on the name. When someone pronounced it, they gave their location to the enemy. Now there is no such thing, but you'd better say Dark Lord or Riddle. Who knows, maybe the name will be enchanted again.

-Riddle?

-His real name is Tom Riddle. Too human. He did everything so that no one knew about it. I made lunch, eat while I finish with this, then we'll go.

Harry nodded and left the office. The living room had a fireplace, several sofas with armchairs, and a bookcase. The stove, refrigerator, and long kitchen cabinet with microwave were attached to the far wall. The kitchen area was separated by a bar counter. There was a table nearby, at which they could eat, looking out of the window. _Awesome house._ Harry happily ate the risotto that Reggie had prepared. Even at Hogwarts he didn't eat that. Who was Reggie? Chef?

As they left the house, Harry asked. Reggie laughed.

-Not at all. I'm kind of a translator. Books, articles, ancient slabs. I work online. My name is quite well-known, so I am often asked to translate complex and old texts. Sometimes I go to the field to see the recordings in person. Before that, I was constantly traveling, so it's easy. 

-That's why you didn't have a home? 

-Yes, don't worry. I can travel while you're at school.

He had mentioned the school before. Harry didn't even think there were others. Reggie smiled at his embarrassment. 

-There are other magic schools. I will explain about them later.

They settled in a Muggle area, so Reggie decided they should go in his jeep. At Gringotts, Harry took the magic money and exchanged some for Muggle money. Then they headed to the magic shop area. It was more spacious than Diagon Alley and less crowded. The air around the place was fresh and mountainous. Harry admitted to himself that he felt more comfortable here than in London.

Reggie bought him many magic books and potion ingredients. He dismissed Harry's faint protests. _I am your guardian. This is my job._ Then he bought him a complete wardrobe of Muggle clothes and several robes. They also bought food. When they drove up to the house, they were met by two friendly men. They turned out to be their neighbors.

-So you are our new neighbors, - the black-haired man smiled friendly. - I am John Settle, this is my husband Herald. 

-Reggie Arctur, this is my nephew Harrison, - introduced Reggie, getting out of the car. - Nice to meet you.

-Of course, our son, Matthias, constantly disappears in the lake, you will often see him. 

Reggie glanced sideways at Harry. 

-Child, do you know how to swim?

-No, actually, - he shook his head. The Dursleys never took him to the water, and in the pool Dudley and his friends tried to drown him, so he tried to skip swimming lessons.

-I don't really like water, I almost drowned once, - Reggie winced. - Can Matthias teach Harry? 

-He will be delighted, - Herald nodded good-naturedly. - He will rush to you in the morning anyway, wants to meet you.

While Reggie cooked dinner, Harry reviewed their purchases. 

-So there are several magic schools in the world?

-The most famous are 11 schools of magic, including Hogwarts. Although there are a few more, they just don't really stand out. Wise policy. For different reasons. I think about Edda. This is the magic academy in Iceland. Not everyone knows about its existence. Iceland is a very peaceful country, but don't think they can't defend themselves. The wizards from there are very strong. Edda is an academy, not a school. For them, education is the main value. Not disputes between houses, scoring and suicidal exploits. People go there specifically for knowledge. For this reason, enrolling there is already an achievement. Education is expensive, tests are quite tough, and recommendations are often desirable. They don't want to take anyone and risk their students.

-Do you think I can do it? - Harry asked doubtfully. - I really want to study, but the first year of Hogwarts I did anything but this. 

Reggie looked at him with a calm grin.

-Therefore, I will teach you all the holidays. I asked an old friend for a recommendation and will add mine. They value knowledge, my name has this kind of authority. Their school year starts on October 2nd, so you have time. Their subjects are different from Hogwarts, by the way.

-Different? - Harry climbed onto the bar stool, clutching The Tales of Beedle The Bard that Reggie had given him. - Do schools have different programs?

-Some of them. For example, Durmstrang. This school is considered to be a school of dark wizards due to several bad people studying there. But they do study dark magic, just not to the detriment of others. Unfortunately, the current headmaster ruined everything. Many parents took their children out of school when he became headmaster. Igor has always been like that.

-Do you know each other? 

-Aren't you surprised that I know the name of the Dark Lord?

Harry blushed. He thought about it. But Reggie gave the impression of someone who knows _everything_. But since the Dark Lord hid his name, it was very difficult to find out.

-Once I, Igor and Severus, by the way, were supporters of the Dark Lord. Even marked.

Harry's eyes widened. _Reggie was a supporter of the Dark Lord?!_ And Snape?! Reggie laughed softly at the shock on his face.

-Hard to believe? - Harry nodded silently. - And Snape? - Harry winced at this. Reggie snorted. - To be honest, there were many people on the side of the Dark Lord during the war. My family is very ancient and dark. Naturally, they supported him. I was 16 when I joined him and got the mark.

-Mark? You said you were marked.

-He marked those who followed him with the Dark Mark, his special sign. Some were caught because of that.

-But you want him dead? 

-Of course. It's hard for you to understand, child, and that's good. People who can are not the nicest people on earth. At 17 I was pronounced dead. Killed by his order. I was an obedient heir to the Black family, I couldn't just disappear.

Reggie? Harry didn’t think he would obey anyone. Harry had a feeling that Reggie would be only laughing softly at the attempts to subdue him.

-Someone from the past relieved me of the mark. So I am no longer bound with the Dark Lord. Unlike them.

-Does Snape have a mark too? But why is he teaching at Hogwarts?

-Good question. Dumbledore vouched for him. Said he was his spy. A muddy story. Igor Karkaroff turned in everyone he could and escaped prison. The Dark Lord controlled his followers with fear. Many later said that they were forced to join him. That's why Lucius escaped punishment, plus a couple of bribes. But the Dark Mark cannot be obtained against will.

-So they lied, - Harry muttered. - Dumbledore said that my father saved Snape's life... 

Reggie snorted, shaking his head. Harry cheered up. 

-Do you know this story? 

-Oh yeah. Saved, ha! - Reggie stirred the spaghetti in the pot. - Is that what he calls it?

-What happened then?

-Severus and Lily have been friends since before Hogwarts, Harry. Only Severus loved her more than his friend. James fell in love with her at first sight. That's why they hated each other. - Harry couldn't believe his ears. - James had three close friends with whom he often pranked others. They were a very popular company. But some of the pranks were humiliating to their victims, especially Severus. When Lily laughed at one of them, they quarreled. Snape insulted her and did not forgive her laughter. She did not forgive the insult. He then apologized, but they both did not forget the offense. By the seventh year, James had matured, Lily gave him a chance, and Severus continued his friendship with the wrong people and ended up as a Death Eater, a supporter of the Dark Lord.

Harry shook his head, recovering. 

-Is that why Snape hates me? But when did father save him?

-One of your father's friends was a werewolf. Hogwarts does not accept dark creatures, but Dumbledore made an exception for an unknown reason. Remus Lupin spent the full moons in a hut near the castle. His friends knew about his secret. Several Slytherins were suspicious, including me and Severus. He began to follow them in the fifth year. Sirius, your father's best friend, decided to play a _joke_. Lured Severus to the hut just before the full moon. - Reggie shook his head. Harry's eyes widened in shock. - James found out about this and managed to get Snape out, but he already saw Remus's transformation. Dumbledore took an oath of silence from him. Said Severus owed your father his life. If others found out about what had happened, Sirius would be expelled, and Lupine would have had worse. Severus raged for a long time afterwards. He could not tell everything, but from his muttering that it was not him that had been saved, but those two, it was clear.

-And they weren't punished? - Harry asked weakly.

-They are Gryffindors, you already understood how Dumbledore favorates them. Remus isn't a bad guy, but he's spineless. He was terribly afraid of losing his friends, because he believed that due to illness, no one else would accept him. This is his favorite excuse. And he is indebted to Dumbledore. In fact, Lupin knew that you were at Hogwarts, he could write you a letter, but no. If Dumbledore had forbidden, he would have obeyed. And, in any case, he would say that he is dangerous to you because of the illness. Since my opinion of Dumbledore is not very flattering, I think he wanted a werewolf on his side. After all, the werewolves took the side of the Dark Lord, and Lupin tried to recruit them.

Reggie shook his head again. Clearly, Lupin's success was so-so. Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore had gone this far. Was he so eager for victory or something else? Harry wasn't even as surprised by Reggie's admission as he was by the headmaster's plan.

-Back to the educational program. At Hogwarts it is not bad, but it began to become outdated. Muggle studies begin in the third year, but this is just a superficial knowledge of Muggle life. If you live among Muggles, then you realize that the subject is useless.

Reggie turned off the stove and looked at the front door. A second later, the doorbell rang. 

-These are the Settles, - the man explained and went to open the door.

On the threshold, a joyful teenager of 13 years old and John were found. 

-Sorry for the intrusion, - the teenager blurted out. - I'm Matthias. Do you really want to learn how to swim? 

-He's obsessed with swimming, - John said apologetically.

Reggie shook his head slightly.

-Child, you radiate magic with excitement. 

The Settles' eyes widened. John smiled with relief.

-Thanks Merlin, the charms around your house is so hidden that I doubted.


	4. calm

**Wish someone had the luck to meet you, and then you will be lucky to meet someone. **

The Settles turned out to be a family of oceanographers. There were many aquariums and corals in their home. They were muggle-born wizards, but most of all they loved to study the ocean, so they used magic only for research. John and Herald worked at a local oceanographic center and went on long journeys from time to time. The water-loving Matthias studied online to ride with them. He was not very interested in magic, although his fathers taught him spells.

-It's not forbidden, - Reggie explained. - But that's mostly what Muggle-borns do, because they tend to go to work in the Muggle world. There are far fewer jobs in the wizarding world. Of course, to work in it, you need to finish a magic school.

There were almost no wizards in this area, so the Settles weren't sure if Reggie and Harry were wizards. If Reggie hadn't pointed this out, they might not have guessed. Harry wondered how Regulus understood.

-I feel magic, - he replied. - Not everyone can do that, so I'm rarely distinguished from a Muggle. I translate both Muggle and magical texts, so people from both worlds may know my name.

It looks like Reggie's ability turned out to be very rare. John was very surprised by this. This was probably why he realized there was magic in Harry's scar, the boy guessed.

Matthias agreed to teach Harry to swim and turned out to be an excellent teacher. Harry quickly settled down and they spent a lot of time in the water. Harry and Reggie sometimes had dinners and barbecues with the Settles. Herald once asked when Harry's parents would arrive.

-My parents died, - he said somewhat surprised. _He was already used to the fact that everyone knew about it._ \- Reggie took me away from other relatives who didn't need me.

-Sorry, I thought you were just staying with your uncle in the summer, - Herald said apologetically. 

Fortunately, they didn't ask questions. The Settles were hospitable and interesting people. They told Harry about the ocean and plants, including magical ones.

As promised, Reggie took over Harry's training. The boy read books on the history of magic, the man supplemented some events. Reggie talked about different magical creatures, even bought a thick book with their images. Reggie also gave Harry a book about Quidditch history. There was a small field nearby where Harry could fly. It turned out that Reggie played well, he taught Harry some tricks and maneuvers.

-As long as I can patch holes in history, you know very few spells, - he reasoned thoughtfully, making notes in the papers. - You need more to enter the academy. I have enchanted the house so you can cast spells without any problem here. You need to learn how to make potions. Lily was very good at them.

Reggie went over everything Harry knew. He showed him how best to cut and chop the ingredients, under his guidance, the boy was able to brew all the potions of the first year without any problems. Then Reggie showed him some new ones. They also took up the study of herbology. The Settles helped a lot with this, although more in aquatic plants. Harry even planted some plants in the garden to watch over them. _Reggie planted a peach tree in the living room._ Harry noticed that the man always smelled of peaches and coffee. Regulus rarely parted with the latter.

Reggie taught him spells, talking about their effects, flaws and history. Harry would never have thought that the invisible ink manifestation spell would be invented, because some sleepy wizard had written down important information with summoned milk. The spell of levitation, unlocking locks, manifesting ink, growing plants, invoking jets of water of different power, throwing away, opening objects, etc. Reggie had a huge store of knowledge and stories.

-Reggie, you were probably the best graduate, - Harry admired. 

-I left Hogwarts in my seventh year. I never got my degree from magic school. I don't need it.

Harry remembered that he was presumed dead at 17. Regulus never said what happened to him. 

Harry saw Reggie often sit at night working or reading, or just staring at the sky outside. Reggie drank coffee, smoked and watched. From time to time he lay on the terrace, watching Harry and Matthias in the lake, but he hardly approached it. Although a couple of times Harry woke up at night and saw from the window Reggie standing almost waist-deep in water, right in his jeans, and looking either at the sky or somewhere in the depths. Reggie had burns on his body, and he sometimes wiped blood from his lips. But he was always calm and relaxed. He looked like a large predatory cat watching those around him, beaten by life and knowing what to expect, but not worried about it.

Harry admired that about him. He wanted to know why Reggie was bleeding or why he wanted to kill the Dark Lord. But he doesn't ask. _This is not the time._

On his birthday, the Settles gave him books on oceanology and dancing coral in a small aquarium. Reggie - wrist strap for wand, broom care kit and powerful laptop. They had a barbecue on the terrace with ice cream and cocktails. _Best birthday._

This is the best summer of Harry's life. He learns and enjoys life. In mid-August, Reggie prepares breakfast while reading an English newspaper. 

-Long before they got it, - he laughs almost silently.

-Did they find my disappearance? - Harry asks, pouring himself some pomegranate juice. Oddly, he didn't feel uneasy.

-Yes, the Muggles claim you ran away. Their memory has not yet been tested. Although Figg had been taken to a nursing home long ago, the old fool hadn't noticed.

-Are the goblins going to release the story to the press now? 

-In September. _It's funnier this way._ \- Reggie put down the newspaper. - Then he will start looking, hmm. Whether he will go to Sirius, I wonder.

-Sirius? - Harry frowned as he accepted the plate of pancakes. - Father's best friend? I thought he was dead. You only talked about Remus Lupin. There were two more? 

Reggie looked at him closely.

-Your parents used Fidelius, I told you about this charm. Naturally, Sirius would become a secret keeper. They say that a week later you were attacked by the Dark Lord.

-He betrayed my parents? 

-That's what people say. I was no longer in the country. - Reggie sipped his coffee grimly. - They say he killed Peter, the fourth friend who tried to stop him, and 12 Muggles. When Sirius was taken away, he shouted that it was all his fault. _As if it's so easy to believe._

Harry lowered his fork. Reggie sounded annoyed. _Reggie is never annoyed._

-Don't you believe it?

-Not really. Sirius was from a dark family, but he himself despised dark magic. He was a true Gryffindor. He left his family eventually. Chose the Potters. He ran away from home before the sixth year to them, your grandparents treated him like a son. Sirius left his own brother for James, his _true brother_. - Reggie smiled sadly. - He did the right thing, as it turned out. To be honest, I don't believe he would betray James. Confused and another moment. Peter Pettigrew was a coward. Never understood how he ended up in Gryffindor. To chase Sirius, knowing he is going to die? Hardly possible. There was an explosion, only a finger was left of him, but the bodies of the Muggles were identifiable. I don't know of any spell that would do this.

-Then why didn't anyone pay attention?

-Shock from what happened, joy from victory, Sirius's screams. Everyone just suddenly remembered that he was from a dark family. Everything was obvious. This is the point. Sirius was too obvious a choice. The Death Eaters wanted him dead anyway. It is more logical to choose someone whom no one will think of. Pettigrew, for example. - Reggie twisted a pancake. - Maybe I'm just making up. Perhaps Sirius has changed. Merlin knows what happened there. But if there really is something unclean, what will Dumbledore do? Sirius is your godfather, Harry. - He almost choked. Reggie pushed him a glass of juice. - If he is suddenly found innocent after your escape, then it is easy to guess whose work it was.

Harry drained his glass of juice. 

-Do you think Dumbledore was deliberately silent? So that I can be with my relatives?

-It's logical. Sirius wouldn't give you to them. But he screwed up himself. I don't know why he rushed after Pettigrew, if that was the case. Although he was always impulsive. We'll see.

The goblins leaked everything to the press in early September. Reggie said it shook England. Dumbledore has received a lot of negativity. _It serves him right._ Harry shook it out of his head and continued to gnaw on the granite of science. A week later he had his admission exam.

-The exam will be at local Gringotts branch. There will be two goblins and a professor from Edda. The test papers are spelled out. You cannot write lies or cheat. Since you changed your name officially, this will not be a lie. Everything for the safety of the academy students. The decision will be made by the 20th. 

Harry walked on shaky legs to the exam. Reggie smiled gently at him in front of the office and said he would wait outside.

________________________________________________________________________________

The test was _tough_. If it hadn't been for Reggie's lessons, he wouldn't have answered a quarter. Tasks for knowledge, understanding, analysis. Comparing one spell to another. In this, Harry could only go on the stories of Regulus, because they don't write about it in the textbooks. Even so, Harry completed the test by about three-quarters, there were questions where his brain simply refused to work. _Reggie would have no problem answering anything._ Harry answered questions diligently. He will not let a man's efforts go to waste. Reggie even recommended him on his own behalf and asked for help from an influential friend. There was a small survey at the end of the test. What the examinee expected from the academy and wanted in life.

_ I want to live freely. As I want it myself. I'm going to learn as much as I can and go on a journey. I will not fail the one who did so much to make me free. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

When he received a letter congratulating him on admission to the academy, Harry almost burst into tears. Reggie patted him on the head approvingly. They and the Settles had a festive barbecue. Matthias and his parents soon set out on a voyage across the Pacific Ocean, while Reggie took Harry shopping.

-Muggle pens can be used at the academy. From the uniform they have a shirt and trousers, the rest is a choice. Ties and robes are optional.

Harry opted for sneakers as shoes and black shirts that Regulus sometimes wore. Reggie bought him winter clothes and a navy blue Quidditch uniform.

-Flights there are optional. The academy usually has three teams, which compete out of sporting interest. There are no points.

They bought a small dark green trolley suitcase with many compartments inside. Spatial magic and protection charms prevents strangers from getting inside. The same colored backpack with the same charms. Ingredients and a case for them. More books and diaries. Harry cut his hair and used a hair potion. Now his hair did not resemble a crow's nest and was only slightly tousled. The scar completely disappeared. Reggie gave him a hand-sized gray ball.

-Due to magic, the technique does not work very much, it takes a long time to set up, so use it. We can talk like on the phone, just say my name. Gray means I'm available, black means I'm not. This is a portkey. Activation word _Home_. He will take you home, do not take it off.

Harry nodded gravely and put the Deathly Hallows badge he had read about around his neck. 

-The enchantment around the academy is very powerful, it will detect the portkey, but it will determine that it is out, so you shouldn't be told anything. Portkeys inside are prohibited for safety reasons. 

In the early morning of October 1, Harry carefully packs his things in his suitcase, not forgetting to bring the coral in aquarium and the owl's cage. Hedwig went to the academy on her own. Reggie rebuilt his enchantment so that Matthias's letters could reach Harry. Reggie waited patiently in the living room.

-I will Apparate us to Gringotts, where we use the portkey to the academy. We will be transported to the travel zone, near Edda. From there, the students will be picked up by teachers. Are you ready?

Harry nodded, preparing to move. He had always felt bad about Apparition, had read about its dangers, and was still not used to the idea that Reggie was using it all the time. Harry noticed that Regulus was moving farther and faster than described in the books. It said that even short distances were dangerous. Was Reggie bleeding from an old injury? 

-Cheer up, child. Study in Edda awaits you.


	5. Others

**A plan cannot be perfect if people are involved.**

Albus Dumbledore sank exhausted into his headmaster's chair. He was terribly tired. When Arthur Weasley contacted him, telling him about his younger sons who tried to take Harry away from the Dursleys because he didn’t respond to letters but didn’t find him, Albus didn’t give it much thought. Harry could have been with Arabella because the Muggles had left. But that was not the case. The Muggles were at home and announced that Harry had run away. Arabella was taken to a Muggle retirement home after being diagnosed with memory problems. Harry was nowhere to be found.

Albus tried not to panic when he looked for him. The charms on the house was not broken. They showed that Harry was in the house. _But he was not there._ The goblins said that he did not appear at Gringotts, and Albus had the keys to his vaults. Tracking spells didn't work, owls flew in circles and returned, Fawkes couldn't find the boy either. _What happened?_

By the end of August, Albus began to panic a little. He told the Weasleys that he would find Harry himself. But he couldn't. He hoped the boy would show up at the start of the school year. Hogwarts was his home, he said so. But he did not show up. Albus told the staff that they shouldn't have worried. That everything will be fine soon. A week later, the _nightmare_ began.

Evidence and memories have appeared in newspapers that Harry has been abused by Muggles. He lived in a closet under the stairs until his first year at Hogwarts. _His first letter came there._ He was not fed for two or three days. He was beaten and humiliated. The testimonies of the goblin healers clearly showed how many bones and abrasions the boy had to heal. _If he knew about magic, he would become an Obscurial._ It was written in black and white.

There were memories of his first year at Hogwarts. Cerberus, troll, stone, Quirrell. How Minerva didn't take his words seriously. How Albus left school, although it was the most convenient moment to steal the stone. How Harry spent his days in the hospital wing and got points for this _adventure_.

There was a letter from Harry himself. How he did not know about magic, how they stared at him without shame, how everyone left him due to the loss of points, how he was sent to the Forbidden Forest, although someone killed unicorns, how everyone praised him for almost death, how Ron and Hermione pulled him in search of information about the stone, although he wanted to learn. _How tired he was._ He didn't want to risk his life for such an _adventure_. He lost his parents, but that was _not enough_? They wanted him to save them from the unknown, but they themselves just _waited_?

There was testimony from the goblins. That Dumbledore himself sent the boy to the Muggles and made himself his magical guardian. That in the summer Harry came with a wizard and _the magic accepted him as a new guardian_. That Albus didn't do that. That the new guardian was _not going to turn a blind eye to this._ He gathered evidence, gave instructions to the goblins and took Harry out of this _hell_ , as Harry called their world in a letter. _Magic protected their bond. If someone intervenes, he will regret it._

The press printed everything. The newspapers were full of headlines. All this news arrived with owls in the early school morning. The staff looked at Albus with dumbfounded eyes. Minerva was torn between shouts at him and self-flagellation. Poppy drank anxiety potions while clutching the newspaper. Severus was literally fuming.

_Petunia Evans?! You couldn't find any worse people?!_

_Why didn't you check him?!_

_What's the use of a squib?!_

_You said they loved him! That they spoil him like their own son! Do you think this is love?!_

_Why didn't you just place a stone under Fidelius?!_

_Why didn't you become an official guardian?!_

It wasn't just the staff that was furious. Ministry of Magic too. Amelia Bones nearly smashed the doors of Hogwarts with the Aurors in tow for inspection.

_Troll and Cerberus?! The Dark Lord?!_

They searched the entire castle, shook up Quirrell's former rooms. The goblins were summoned to break the curse of the Dark Lord.

_You should have called them long ago!_

They weren't sure about the Dark Lord. It was difficult to identify him. Cornelius tried to deny his return, but doubts were already planted. But most of all they wanted answers about Harry Potter.

How could someone just become his guardian? Magic bound them, they both wanted it. _But Harry didn't know anyone in the wizarding world._ Magic will prevent others from harming their bond. The mysterious wizard took care of everything. Charms, so that they would not be found, transferring vaults to who knows where, magically sealing all documents. This requires a lot of magic, a special connection with magic even. This wizard was not so simple. The goblins couldn't tell anything because of the magic. And they wouldn't anyway. They hated thieves and disliked wizards in general. And Albus was like that for them. _Thief._ He kidnapped the child, threw him to the Muggles, took the keys to his vaults, _rummaged there_. Of course, he just paid for Harry's tuition. _But the real guardian pays out of his own pocket._ Apparently, all the work the goblins did was paid for by a mysterious wizard. _It was he who paid for the boy's treatment._

The Muggles were arrested, their fate decided by the Muggle authorities. Albus wanted to help them, because they still accepted the boy, but Minerva yelled at him so that Fawkes chose to fly away, the portraits to hide behind the frames. _Have you seen his injury from them?!_ He saw, of course. He felt bad when he read about it. He really thought they had only slight disagreements in their family. _"Little misunderstanding, - Severus bristled. - You always say that, don't you?"_

St Mungo's healers checked Pomfrey's reports to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She could not even argue. _Because she missed._

Letters were sent to Albus by the students' enraged parents. They wanted assurances that this would not happen again. They were shocked that Harry Potter had left them. Minerva had a tough conversation with her Gryffindors. Since when do her students turn their backs to each other? Ron and Hermione looked dazed. _A slacker and a know-it-all._ Albus knew that Ron was bragging about his friendship with Harry Potter. Harry was obviously tired of this. Hermione was condemned by many. She was so eager for knowledge, but prevented others from learning?

Albus attempted to discreetly track Harry's magic, using the charms around the Dursleys 'house and the dried blood left behind in the Potters' house. He knew it wouldn't do much, but he had hope. _He was thrown by magic so that several of his bones were broken._ The magic went berserk. The one who put up such a defense was more than a skillful wizard. Try Albus a little harder and he could have lost his life.

The Ministry wasn't looking for Harry. It had no right. The bond between Harry and his guardian is sacred. To which Minerva mercilessly pointed out to Dumbledore.

Albus didn't know what to do. He had suspicions about how Tom survived, but there was no proof. But if he's right, then he needs to find Harry urgently. Besides, there was a prophecy. Albus had suspicions about Sirius too. Why did he kill Peter and the Muggles? Why did he betray the Potters? Albus couldn't verify suspicions. He couldn't let Harry live anywhere other than his aunt's house. But this is only suspicion, right?

Albus tried to subtly question some of the Aurors and acquaintances in the Ministry about that long-standing incident, asking a couple of leading questions. And got fire-breathing Amelia Bones on his doorstep.

_Sirius Black didn't get a trial, and you're talking about it only now?_

________________________________________________________________________

Sirius was half-sitting in his hospital bed, looking through the newspapers in disbelief. _How?_

When he was thrown into Azkaban's cell, he was still blinded by pain and anger. James and Lily were killed, Harry nearly killed, Peter betrayed them. It seemed to him that he was in a nightmare. In the cell, he calmed down, but it was too late. Nobody listened to him. He could only hope Harry was safe. That Albus would protect him. _Why didn't Albus at least come to him?_

Sitting in his cell, Sirius thought about the past. About death of a stupid little brother who couldn't stand up for himself. About James and Lily. About Harry. How he grew up. Where he lives. Was he happy.

When he was in Azkaban, he sometimes heard the Lestranges whispering about the past. About how Regulus and Fenrir argued with each other from the first meeting. About how Greyback offered a bite, and young Black sent him in such expressions that Walburga would have had a heart attack. _His quiet Reggie swearing and snatching with the most ferocious werewolf in Britain?_

When he was unexpectedly pulled out of his cell, taken to the Wizengamot, questioned about what happened 11 years ago under a Veritaserum, and sent to St. Mungo, he learned new things about Harry too. That he was not happy. That he could become an _Obscurial_ as a child. What he didn't know about magic until he was 11. That he almost died at Hogwarts. _That he disappeared._

There were proofs and memories in the papers. Abuse. Glances and ignorance of classmates. Dangerous creatures in the walls of the school. _Voldemort._ And Dumbledore, who covered it all up.

Back in Azkaban, Sirius began to get angry with Albus. He was a symbol of light, he knew him and James, so why didn't he come to find out the truth? _Because he knew?_ To keep Sirius from taking Harry away from the Muggles? So he doesn't stop Albus from throwing Harry to his death?

Sirius clenched the newspaper in his fist. Amelia Bones, sitting next to him in a chair, looked at him sympathetically.

-This was all revealed in September when the goblins released information to the press. Dumbledore started asking questions about you recently. When I received the message.

-Message? - Sirius asked hoarsely.

He remembered Amelia, he worked with her brother. She was always honest and fair. She arranged a trial for him.

-Yes. Someone wrote in a letter about doubts. How you and James were brothers, how you were the obvious choice for the keeper, and Peter was not, how he was a coward and would not run after you, how only a finger could remain of his body, while the bodies of Muggles were identifiable. That the newspapers didn't have any details about what happened, as in the courts of other Death Eaters, because the press loves details. There were two words at the end. The trial and Dumbledore. I have not found any trial records. And I followed Dumbledore.

-So he knew, - Sirius gritted his teeth. - How long?

-He denies, - Amelia gritted her teeth. - He says that doubts crept into him when he began to think about where Harry Potter could go.

Sirius snorted. Amelia nodded.

-The message was destroyed, but it said that you do not act _rashly_. Like before. - Sirius shuddered. - That you need to be cured of the Dementor influence. And to be careful with Albus.

-Do you guess who it was from?

Amelia shook her head and took out a small pouch.

-It was with a message. Someone paid for your treatment without identifying themselves. Perhaps this is Harry's new guardian. He protected their bond with magic. Just like both of them. This is someone very strong. And he clearly knows something that Dumbledore is trying to hide.

-For example, why is he trying to throw Harry to his death, - Sirius frowned. - James did not give details, but said that Voldemort was targeting Harry. I don't like what Albus is trying to pull off.

-Me too, - Amelia nodded grimly. - His magic felt strange recently. I think he did try to find Harry and got hit by magic in return. I will continue to monitor his actions. Whoever Harry is with is clearly protecting the boy. I know you're his godfather, but you need treatment if you want to protect him too.

Sirius swallowed, but nodded.

-You're right. I suspect Albus will try to follow me, hoping that I will go to the godfather and godson bond.

-I don’t know who the message came from, Sirius, but he clearly cares about you. He did not believe that you were guilty, he waited and was not afraid to hit Dumbledore. I will contact you from time to time.

After she left, Sirius looked into the pouch. Money, a wand, a key with an address, and a newspaper article. The Black House burned down, Arcturus left all his fortune to the unknown. Sirius was hardly surprised. Arcturus has always regarded Regulus as the only heir. They have always looked the same. Sirius took new wand. Someone clearly cared about him. The ministry paid huge compensation for his imprisonment without trial, but the gesture was pleasant. Whoever did it, whoever protected Harry, Sirius was grateful from the bottom of his heart.


	6. academy

**In human affairs understands it is not the one who has lived more, but the one who has more watched.**

The Magic Academy of Iceland consisted of two interconnected four-story castles located among mountains and forests. The right castle housed rooms for students, teachers, a dining room and a huge library. The left castle contains classrooms, teachers' offices, the headmaster's office, a gym and a swimming pool. A huge greenhouse joined the right side of the academy, while a Quidditch field was on the left. The entire territory of the academy was surrounded by a barely visible magic dome. After Reggie's training, Harry could tell that the dome was oozing magic.

Harry was glad that each student had their own room, small, but with a bathroom. Students could gather in spacious living rooms with fireplaces and sofas. There has never been a crowd. There were much fewer students than at Hogwarts. There were no houses in the academy, each course was simply divided into two or three parts.

From the first year, students had compulsory subjects: the history of the magical and Muggle worlds, metamorphosis, potions, herbology, spells (which included protection from them), Muggle subjects like mathematics, science and gym classes. Harry was mentally glad that Reggie had a weight machine at home, and the man himself ran around the area sometimes, so the boy joined his workouts. From the fourth to the sixth year, alchemy, numerology and lessons of survival in different natural conditions were added. On the seventh, healing. Even this bare base was enough for a good life. _But those who wanted only this base did not stay long._

From the first year, recommendation subjects were available. Foreign languages (German, French, Spanish and Chinese), martial arts and the study of magical and Muggle creatures and Muggle inventions. From the third year, specialized subjects became available: the curse-breaking, jurisprudence, political science, astrology, in-depth healing and archeology.

The headmaster of the academy was Bayon Callahan, a sturdy man of about 50, with marsh eyes and blond hair. He wore a dark business suit and a navy blue robe over his shoulders. No robes in glitter of a cutting eye color, no ridiculous shouts and songs. Calm and wisdom. He looked a little like Reggie. Only Bayon radiated peace and warmth, and Reggie - aloofness and the feeling that he was always watching everything.

Harry learned that the Callahans were an ancient and powerful family that others shouldn't mess with. Bayon's eldest son Zephyr turned out to be the Minister of Magic of Iceland, the middle son Kronos was the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Esdras's son-in-law was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Bayon's daughter Theodora also worked there. The ministry was small, but reckoned with.

After some thought, Harry chose Spanish and swordsmanship, which was part of the martial arts.

__________________________________________________________________________

_The lessons were amazing._

No squabbles, deductions or succinct explanations. The teachers explained everything in detail, answered each question, approached each student to check if they needed help. The headmaster taught history, creating visual images of events with magic. The spell professor conducted training duels and explained the effects of spells on each other and how best to fight.

-When you fully master some spell, you can use it automatically without thinking. It helps a lot if you are busy with something at this moment. For example, in combat, you can Apparate by casting a similar spell without fear of splitting. Of course, for this you must master both the spell and the Apparition.

Harry took the opportunity.

-Professor Wan, how can the Apparition become faster and further than indicated in the textbooks?

The professor rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

-Faster means that the person has mastered instant Apparition. This is the highest skill in Apparition. But further. This is almost impossible. This happened if the wizard, for some reason, overcame his magical limit. Usually in deadly situations. Then he Apparates further than usual. But there is always a problem. The simplest thing is, if this is just one case, a matter of life and death, then the wizard cannot do this anymore. But overcoming the magic limit is in itself very dangerous. The wizard may have problems with magic in general. Plus, the apparating is beyond what is possible. This is also a huge risk. Together, this is a deadly risk. The wizard can die or lose magic. It doesn't matter if he can Apparate further or not. There are few such cases. There are very few cases when the wizard survived and could still Apparate further. I personally have never met such people.

The professor looked at Harry closely. Harry mentally swore. He asked _how_ , if not possible at all.

-I'm surprised you know about this, Harrison.

-My guardian mentioned this.

Roy Wan's eyes lit up.

-Reggie Arctur. I heard his name. Judging by the things he translated, he has an incredible amount of knowledge. I would like to meet him.

Harry exhaled imperceptibly. It turned out that a lot of students had recommendations from someone, so he didn't stand out. He wondered how well known Reggie was.

-You had two recommendations, right? - Wan recalled.

-Reggie asked someone else, - Harry admitted. - Do you know who?

-Vairok Stoneulf. Solo said he was some kind of bounty hunter. He is looking for hardened criminals and creatures that threaten people. They probably met while traveling.

Reggie said nothing about it. He just said it was his old friend. They either do not see each other for months, or do not part.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry quickly settled down in the academy. Most of the students were of Icelandic origin, so they were calm and unhurried. Little things didn't bother them. _Like an earthquake that happened in mid-October._ The students studied a lot, although they had fun too. But not with wild screams and bad deeds, as is customary in Gryffindor.

Reggie didn’t mention the school in Harry’s documents, but it didn’t bother anyone. Since he left there, the school was not very good. Harry hit it off with three other sword students. He often spoke with students in the library. The older students never refused to help the younger ones.

Harry really liked Herbology. Diego Nelle, who led the subject, was impressed by his knowledge of marine plants. Litiya Strautz said he had a talent for potions. Harry liked the spells the most, Reggie mentioned over the communication ball that his mother had talent in them, and history. Although the boy missed Reggie's stories. Bayon was an interesting storyteller, but there was something in the way Regulus told stories.

In November, Reggie revealed that Sirius was innocent, Peter Pettigrew was put on the wanted list as a Death Eater. Harry wasn't sure how to feel. Oh, of course he hated Pettigrew. _He betrayed his parents._ But Sirius gave him mixed feelings. Previously, Harry would have jumped at the chance to become family with him and get away from the Dursleys. _But he had already left them._

Why did his godfather run after the traitor when he was considered such? Why did he leave the child to Hagrid, as it turned out at the trial? Sirius almost killed Snape, you can say he betrayed Lupin then. According to Sirius, he considered Lupin a traitor during the war. Sirius was devoted to the light and to Dumbledore. Now this is in doubt, but still. Harry didn't want Sirius to ruin his new life. He could lead Dumbledore on his tail. Harry didn't want to cause problems for Reggie anymore. Reggie spoke of Sirius as if he expected him to attack when they met. Harry didn't like that. Regulus may have been a Death Eater, but that was a long time ago. To be honest, Sirius wasn't much better. Harry would have liked to hear about his parents, but he had a life of his own now. _Home, Academy and Reggie._

Harry decided not to think about it yet. He exchanged letters with Matthias from time to time. Matthias wrote that they will be back by Christmas. Harry was going to spend three weeks of winter vacation at home.

-You’ll be back home on 22, - Reggie said thoughtfully over the ball. - You know, after Christmas we can check on Sirius. I will write to him and take from him a magical oath. Let's see if you want a godfather like him.

-But you won't have a problem? - Harry worried.

-First, you will talk to him, tell him about it. You will be watched imperceptibly, do not worry. If everything is okay, bring him into the house. - There was a sigh. - I did not think that I would meet with him again.

-Were you friends?

-I wouldn't say that. We were close once, but then it all fell apart. If you become a family, as James hoped, it will be good.

Harry didn't ask about Reggie himself. He suspected that he had more than just an injury. Harry had once seen him emerge from the shower with only his pants on. Reggie had thin black stripes on his sides, and his veins on his arms sometimes turned black. As if oil was running through them. It didn't look good. But if so, how could Reggie stay so calm? Harry thought something had happened to Reggie when he was pronounced dead, but Reggie simply Apparated further than possible.

-When do you think to write to him?

-Hmm. The 30th is fine. You will have time until the 12th when you need to return to the academy. So what about the spells?

Harry began to talk about the lesson with the boggart. Professor Wan gave them a choice: fight the boggart alone, with friends or with the class. He understood perfectly well that not everyone wants to show their fear. Harry described in detail the small octopus as his boggart. He will long remember his first deep dive and the octopus that jumped out of the darkness. _Who knew these creatures were so intimidating to a newbie in swimming?_ Matthias laughed for a long time at how Harry literally flew out of the water at the moment when the octopus landed in his face. At least Reggie's quiet laugh didn't make him blush so much with embarrassment.


	7. family

**Each family has its own secrets. And, as you know, stirring it up is highly discouraged.**

Harry breathed in the scent of coffee and peaches with relish. He is at home. Reggie walked over to the coffee machine.

-Matthias is coming.

Harry hurriedly left his suitcase and ran to meet his friend. They had a lot to make up for.

The Arcturs and Settles spent Christmas together. At a traditional barbecue, albeit on light snow. Gifts in the form of books, new plants and diving enchanted costumes. Harry only then noticed a lemon tree next to Reggie's peach tree.

-Vairok brought, - he explained. - Peaches for me, lemons for him.

Apparently, while Harry was at the academy, Reggie and his friend traveled to England together.

Harry and Mathias spent their time in the lake in their enchanted suits, so they weren't cold. Although they managed to catch a cold. John made them potions for the disease, but even the potions couldn't win a runny nose. Fortunately, by December 30th Harry was feeling better. Harry didn’t see the Reggie' acquaintance who was supposed to be watching, but his guardian said he wouldn’t have noticed him. Regulus himself stayed at home.

Harry recognized Sirius immediately from the pictures in the photo album. He was best man at his parents' wedding. Sirius grew older and was rather thin, but his shoulder-length black hair and charming smile remained with him. True, there were shadows under his eyes, and fatigue slipped in his gaze. Harry had read about Dementors and Azkaban, so he knew immediately that the man was still haunted by nightmares.

Seeing Harry approach, Sirius jumped off his bike with a joyous smile.

-Harry!

Harry was immediately hugged. Sirius released him after a few seconds and examined him closely.

-You really look like James, although the eyes are Lily's.

They sat down on the grass by the bike.

-I took an oath of silence to activate the portkey, it also provided the charmsfrom the tracking, - said Sirius. - I know Dumbledore will try to track me when he sees my departure.

-He is watching you?

-Yes, - he snorted. - I sent him in such expressions and such directions when he came to me with his sparkle in eyes. There is a charm in my apartment that if he tries to enter without asking, it will alert the Aurors. - Sirius shook his head. - I was so hoping he would protect you.

-Is that why you followed Pettigrew?

-I screwed up, - Sirius winced. - I always did first, and then thought. The bloody rat outwitted me. I've regretted it so many times. Lily would have kicked me for that, - he grinned mournfully. - I should have raised you instead of them, but in the end...

Sirius shook his head. Harry saw the guilt and remorse in his eyes.

-I learned everything from the newspapers and from Amelia Bones, - the man continued. - Dumbledore said he only suspected something was wrong after you disappeared. For 11 years he has been just thinking. I didn't know what to do. If I started looking for you myself, he would have followed me. I was so glad when I received a message from your guardian. - Sirius paused. - You... Do you think you can... trust me after all this?

-I don't know, - Harry admitted. - A lot has happened. My guardian... He is someone I met quite by accident. I asked him for help because he called me the Lily and James's son when he met me, not the Boy Who Lived like everyone else. He never lies to me. He told me about his past. That he was a Death Eater. 

Harry tried not to laugh at Sirius's comical expression.

-I know, - the boy nodded. - I didn't even believe it right away. But he was the only one who helped me. - Harry frowned. - Compared to Dumbledore, especially. I don't want to risk if you're still...

Sirius shook his head.

-I don't trust Dumbledore after all this. He always kept silent about his plans, but before that it seemed reasonable. You never know who could be a traitor. But now it has lost all meaning. If your guardian protects you, then I don't care who he was.

Harry looked into his serious eyes and nodded.

-Then let's go.

Sirius drove him on his motorcycle, which Harry liked very much. At the house, Harry hesitated.

-He mentioned that you met. He is considered dead now.

Sirius just nodded. When they went inside, Harry thought he should have said the name. Because Sirius looked like he saw a ghost.

_-Regulus?_

He looked up from the magazine on the bar.

-Haven't seen you for a long time, Sirius.

Sirius looked from Reggie to Harry in disbelief.

-How? You _died_. There was no doubt about it.

Reggie shook his head.

-The body was not found. They just believed what they wanted.

Harry looked uncertainly at the pale Sirius and turned his gaze to Reggie.

-Reggie?

Sirius shuddered. Reggie sighed.

-This is Sirius Black, child. My elder brother.

Harry's eyes widened.

-Brother?! - Harry looked them over and realized they did look alike, but... - But you said Sirius left his brother for my father and did the right thing...

Sirius turned to Regulus.

-What?

As usual, Reggie remained calm.

-If you hadn't done this, you would have been killed, - he said bluntly. - The family wouldn't lift a finger to help. And I became a Death Eater. The Potters were your family, not us.

Sirius clenched his fists, but did not argue. Harry looked at them in disbelief. He thought they were friends, perhaps. But not brothers. Reggie thought Sirius was attacking him. He thought he was being attacked by his own brother. And how could Sirius leave him?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They did not return to this topic. Not with Harry. Sirius quickly recovered from his shock. He eagerly listened to all of Harry's stories, what he went through, how his studies were. Sirius himself talked about his school years. How James trailed after Lily, how he loved to fly, some of their pranks, how Lily was constantly in the library. Sirius looked around Harry's pile of books and smiled.

-Outwardly, you look like James, but you went after Lily in soul.

Harry asked him about Remus Lupin. His godfather winced.

-We saw each other recently. He believed I was a murderer. We both screwed up. But he...

Sirius sighed heavily.

-Reggie called him spineless, - Harry shared. - That he uses his illness as an excuse.

-This is so, - the godfather nodded gloomily. - I did not notice this before. He said that Albus must have a reason. As if he could say something else. I told him to get out. Our friendship has outlived its usefulness.

Sirius quickly became friends with the Settles. He introduced himself as godfather under his own name. Fortunately, the Settles were not interested in the English news. Sirius clearly had a problem with Muggle technique, so Herald taught him how to use the most common of these.

Sirius also drove Harry on his motorcycle around the Quidditch field, as there the flying motorcycle would not be noticed by Muggles. He began to train him in Quidditch too. They were returning from the field, Harry wanted to ask Reggie to join them when he saw a modern, expensive motorcycle outside the house.

-A friend? - Sirius frowned. He had only been here three days, so he didn't know who to expect.

Harry shook his head. They quietly entered the house. Reggie stood at the bar, sorting through the vegetables on it. This was the first time Harry had seen him without gloves, unless he left the shower. On a bar stool sat a man Reggie's age, with short black hair and almost burgundy eyes. A scar ran from the left corner of his lips almost to his ear. Something in his appearance spoke of the beast. Harry felt a chill as the man gave him a quick glance. The man took a sip from the coffee mug, and Regulus turned his head.

-This is Vairok. I asked him for help.

-This is nonsense, not help, - the man replied with an accent that Harry couldn't fit. - Poronkäristys?

-You brought venison, so naturally, - Reggie said, spinning a tomato. - Peru?

-Yeah, one banshee got off the rails.

After preparing slices of venison stew, Reggie and Vairok rode off on the latter's motorcycle. During the cooking, Vairok exchanged a couple of phrases with Regulus, otherwise he was silent. But he looked at Sirius as if imagining how he butcher him. Sirius was clearly uncomfortable. After they left, Sirius sighed and rubbed his face with his palms.

-I just can't believe it.

Harry sat down next to him.

-You and Reggie didn't get along?

-We were inseparable in childhood, but by Hogwarts everything went downhill. Regulus was always quiet and weak, having no opinion of his own. - Sirius grunted mirthlessly. - Or so I thought. In Azkaban, I sometimes heard Death Eaters whisper. They remembered the past so as not to go crazy. They talked about how Regulus constantly snatched with the werewolf leader on the side of the Dark Lord. The most ferocious of werewolves. I never even imagined this. - Sirius leaned back on the couch. - I really left him. Reggie was always gentle, he consoled me, brought me food when I didn't want to see my family. When I ran away to your grandparents, I found a bag of money in my suitcase. He put it there for me. He knew that I would leave before I knew it myself. He was a real brother, unlike me. I always thought he would be killed in a fight between the Aurors and the Death Eaters. I believed that he died even without a body. - Sirius blinked back tears. - And now he is so different. He is so calm, as if he saw death itself, as if this would no longer surprise him. I don't know how to approach him.

Harry chewed his lips.

-He never said what happened, - he said slowly. - But his scars are from that.

Sirius just nodded. He noticed too.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry saw Vairok sometimes. Always with Reggie. Over coffee or in the office. He was, then he was not. After a week, he completely disappeared. Harry didn't even find the courage to speak to him. Reggie just shrugged.

-So always with him. With me, too, actually. I am constantly leaving somewhere. I only stay while you're here. We are similar in this with him.

Reggie and Sirius talked at one point. Sirius became much happier afterwards. But also more thoughtful. He became close to Harry too. The boy decided that he liked his godfather. Regulus joined them a couple of times in a game of Quidditch. But Reggie spent more time with Harry, checking his progress.

-Not bad at all, - he remarked, reading the teachers' notes. - Your wand control has improved.

\- I noticed it was harder at Hogwarts.

-Because of dark magic. Since it belonged to Riddle, it slowed you down. With metamorphosis, you are the worst, as I see it.

-I don't like turning living things into objects, - Harry winced. - It reminds me of the Dursleys.

Sirius winced. Reggie rubbed the scar on his cheek.

-You should tell about it. Edda's teachers always adjust to the students.

-Ask for more difficult tasks then, - Sirius suggested. - Since it is more difficult, if there is an urgent need to turn a living creature into an object, you will have a good chance of succeeding even without training in the class.

_______________________________________________________________________

The holidays flew by unnoticed in such a warm company. On January 12th Harry packed his suitcase and went downstairs.

-I can't write to you, Harry, - Sirius said with a sigh. - In case Dumbledore tries to do something. I will return to England. Oaths will not allow him to read anything even in my thoughts, but it's not worth the risk. I'll be keeping an eye on the developments and be back for your holidays in March.

Harry nodded in understanding. Reggie left the office.

-Have you collected everything? Come on, then.


	8. Others

**Life is what happens to you while you make other plans.**

Everything went downhill. First Harry disappeared, then Amelia pulled Sirius out of prison. Sirius was angry with Albus and said it to his face. All assurances from Albus that he only _suspected_ something was wrong recently went to deaf ears. The staff didn't believe him either. The headmaster knew Black personally, so why didn't he check it all years ago? Sirius said he wouldn’t go looking for Harry, it’s safer for the boy. Dumbledore even found Remus, but Sirius made it clear to him that their friendship was over. The werewolf was painful to look at, but Sirius's arguments were extremely compelling.

The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened at Hogwarts. Fortunately, there were only four victims, only two of them human, all survived, so Albus managed to keep it a secret. Find out someone about this and Hogwarts will be closed. Albus told the students to keep quiet about it and enchanted the castle so that the information would not go away in letters.

He needed to find Harry. If he's right, if Tom really sank so low that he created the Horcrux, then only Harry could stop him. Albus suspected that the boy's scar was not from Avada, but he did not check it thoroughly. He still couldn't do anything. He would teach Harry, little by little reveal the truth to him, prepare him for a fight. Albus knew it was cruel to the boy. _But Harry is the chosen one._ Only he could defeat Voldemort. Even if he had to... Albus tried not to think about it. He tried to find information about the Horcruxes, but it was incredibly difficult.

Albus was able to find Sirius' apartment. Several of his confidants said that he had not been home for a long time. Did he go looking for Harry? Or did something happen to him? Albus went to the apartment. Maybe he can find clues.

But he managed to open the door and take only a couple of steps when a voice rang out from behind him.

-Albus Dumbledore, what are you doing in someone else's apartment?

Albus turned around. The gloomy look of Alastor Moody and the two Aurors did not bode well for him. Dumbledore had a dim sense of the storm in the form of Amelia.

____________________________________________________________________

After being discharged from St. Mungo, Sirius went to the address that was in the bag given by Amelia. Harry's guardian rented him a nice apartment, as it turned out. Sirius needed therapy, but he was glad to be able to spend the night outside the hospital.

Of course, Albus came to him with his kind blue eyes behind glasses and sweet speeches. Sirius told him to get out. _He knew the truth, damn it._ Then Remus showed up. Apologized for not coming earlier. For not believing. When he started talking about reading the newspapers, that _Albus probably had reasons_ , Sirius exploded.

- _He almost killed my godson, werewolf._ \- Remus turned white. - I thought you were a traitor, you thought I was a murderer. We're even. You can get out.

-B-but Sirius, we ..

-Not friends. Where were you when Harry entered Hogwarts? You could at least send him a letter. But you always listen to Dumbledore like an obedient dog. You always hide behind the fact that you are a werewolf. You know what I learned while sitting in the damn cell with the Death Eaters next to me? _That my quiet and gentle little brother argued with Greyback at every Death Eater meeting._ You Gryffindor always whimpered at the mention of him, even at your 20s. _And sixteen-year-old Reggie and Fenrir did not get into fights only because the Dark Lord forbade them to do so._ \- Sirius clenched his fists. - Don't tell me stories about your unhappy life. You chose it yourself.

Sirius threw the nearly crying Lupin out of his apartment and his life. The pain of losing a friend had long since let him go.

Sirius visited James and Lily's grave. Apologized for letting their son down. He visited his brother's grave. Arcturus and Regulus were buried side by side. _The True Blacks._ There was not even a body under the tombstone with his brother's name. Not found. Sirius had failed him the most.

Reggie always listened to him. _His screams with their mother especially._ Brought food, although he could get caught for it. Gave him his pocket money when Sirius ran away from home. Sirius didn't even immediately understand where they came from in his suitcase. At Hogwarts they didn't even speak. Sirius chose the Potters. Chose James. Lily didn't get it. She asked him once. Sirius was unable to answer why he left Regulus too. He was always a good brother. Book-loving, soft and weak little brother. And then they pronounced him dead. Sirius knew he was with the Death Eaters, how could it be otherwise. But he never understood why Reggie was killed by his comrades. Until they began to catch dark wizards and interrogate them with Veritaserum. _Regulus's job was recruiting._ He had to recruit Sirius. Even Lily and James, by special order from the Dark Lord. _Regulus said nothing to either of them._ It was after his death that they began to be attacked more fiercely. _Because Regulus used to cover them before._ Sirius didn't even believe it at first. His brother was obsessed with the Dark Lord. But did he disobey? Is that why he was killed?

Regulus disappeared in the fall of his seventh year at Hogwarts. The parents were crushed. Sirius just felt empty. _Didn't protect._ James hugged him when Sirius finally burst into tears a month after the funeral. _He was not a snake._ Quiet, soft, book-loving. Eagle or badger.

Sirius went to therapy, sat in the apartment and studied what he had missed in 11 years. History, events. He didn't know what to do. He had money, he lost confidence in the Ministry. Alastor, his former boss when he was working as an Auror, used to visit him. The old Auror apologized. Sirius knew that he, too, believed in Albus. Not more. Alastor and Amelia talked a lot about the situation with Harry and Sirius. It didn't look good. Dumbledore was clearly hiding something.

Sirius was alone on Christmas Day. He thought about Harry. How he was with a new guardian. The goblins clearly pointed out Albus's vault trick. Many were outraged. _So calmly manage the boy's finances when he was not even a real guardian!_ Pointed out the fact that the new guardian paid for everything himself, took care of all the evidence and possibilities. Sirius was glad Harry had such a man on his side.

A few days later, a message and a portkey appeared in his apartment. If he takes an oath of nondisclosure of everything connected with Harry, the portkey will take him to another country, there will be a map to the place where Harry will find him. They will be watched, but the decision will be up to the boy. Sirius felt a spell on the message that prevented lies. _He will see Harry_. Black immediately told Amelia though. She looked relieved. She offered to install a charm on his apartment in case Albus showed up. Sirius thought about it too. He took his things, the motorcycle that the penitent Hagrid had previously returned to him, applied an additional enchantment on himself and took an oath. Portkey sent him into the forest, where a map was waiting on a stump. He followed the map to a small park. He had only waited a couple of minutes when Harry showed up.

As if James and Lily were in front of him again. The boy looked good. Sirius was surprised that his guardian was an ex-Death Eater. But after Albus's betrayal, it didn't sound so surprising. _He hastened to conclusions._

When he entered the pretty lake house, he expected anything.

A man with white hair stood behind the bar, reading a magazine, turning a page with a black gloved hand.

_Sirius hadn't expected to see his dead little brother._

________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was a good kid. Energetic and funny. He loved to read. Lily's soul, that's for sure. He often disappeared in the lake with a neighbor's boy. The Settles were interesting people. Sirius had never met wizards who used magic only to facilitate Muggle pursuits. Harry loved Quidditch. Sirius was always happy to help with this. He was glad that his godson was enjoying life after such a bad childhood. Thanks Reggie.

This unsettled Sirius for a long time. His younger brother is alive. He called himself Reggie Arctur. Childhood nickname and grandfather's name. He dyed his hair, sometimes smoked and drank coffee all the time. He was always calm. His eyes, much lighter than Sirius remembered, belonged to someone who looked death in the face without fear. Sirius saw him lying like a cat on the terrace in the snow. Working at night wearing laptop glasses. Sirius had absolutely no idea how to speak to him.

When Vairok appeared, something in Sirius seemed to wedge. This was a man who knew Reggie and his past. Who clearly wasn't thrilled with Sirius. _Fair enough._ Regulus and Vairok drove away on the latter's motorcycle, and jealousy raged in Sirius. He wanted to be the one who would ride a motorcycle with his younger brother. He saw Vairok and Reggie lying snugly curled up on Regulus's "sleeping" windowsill. They read some papers as if they had been doing this for years. This is probably how it was. Sirius doubted they were a couple. He wanted to know about the life of Regulus. This spurred him to approach his brother when he was in the office. Vairok squinted at him, but continued to poking his wand at the lemons on the tree in the living room.

Reggie looked up from his papers and leaned back in a chair on wheels. Sirius sat down in a chair by the table.

-If I ask what happened then, will you answer?

-It's too early for that, - Regulus shook his head. - This is not something I would like to discuss.

-You hate me? - Sirius swallowed. - I left you, Reggie. For James. But I already had a brother whom I loved. I allowed myself to forget it.

-I have always loved you, Siri, - he smiled sadly. Sirius's stomach twisted when he saw his brother so sad. - But you had to get away from the Blacks. I realized this when I entered Hogwarts. The hat wanted me in Ravenclaw, but I was not brave like you. I chose Slytherin. It was sad, but it was better this way. I chose the Dark Lord because it was a bit like the past. What our parents taught us. I was wrong, of course.

-I should have taken you with me, - Sirius swallowed. - I thought about it when I left. But I decided that you would say that you are better off without me.

-I wouldn't leave, - Reggie shook his head. - Otherwise you would not have been released. Everyone won in the end. You got a family, parents got beloved son, and I have excuses to live my quiet life.

\- I thought you were killed. For not recruiting me.

-So you know. I knew you would refuse. I found out about the Potters and you some time after what happened. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I could help.

-But you helped. Contacted Amelia.

Regulus nodded and looked out the window.

-As I thought, Dumbledore is playing his game, - he muttered. - We'll see. But I don't hate, Sirius. My name speaks about it.

Sirius just nodded.

-I love you, Reggie. You are my little brother.

Reggie smiled warmly.

-Mutually, Siri. - Regulus's eyes darted to the doorway. - Someone will eat oatmeal in the morning. Don't poke my peaches. -Reggie got up from the chair.

-They bear fruit faster, - was heard from the living room.

-As hell.

_____________________________________________________________________________

They weren't a couple, Regulus said. He talked about travel and work. This astonished Sirius. He always thought that he would travel himself, and Reggie would stay at home. His little brother knew so much. Harry told him what Reggie had taught him. Sirius saw it himself. The three of them played Quidditch and did the boy's homework. Regulus found an excellent school for him.

Reggie kept all of his belongings and photographs in an enchanted box. Sirius thought they burned down with the house. The younger brother took care of him even after everything. This made Sirius wipe his wet eyes. He knew he didn't deserve such a good brother.

Sirius wanted to know what had happened to Reggie. He saw the scars, saw that Reggie rarely took off his gloves, although his hands looked good despite the burn marks, saw Regulus sometimes cough up blood. It was maddening. Sirius is not an idiot. He knew what kind of spell burned him. Harry talked about Reggie's Apparition and professor Wan's words. _What happened to his younger brother?_

Sirius knew he wouldn't answer. But one night he saw Reggie standing knee-deep in the lake with a blank look, as if he were remembering death. Before his departure to England, Sirius came to dozing Reggie at night and simply climbed onto his windowsill. He wrapped his brother in a blanket, pressed him to his side and sat with him until morning. Reggie didn't say anything to him, just curled up into a ball. And Sirius looked out the window, hugging him, and thought that now he would not let go. He will find out the truth. _He will not let the void take his little brother from him._

________________________________________________________________________________

When Sirius returned to England, Alastor revealed that Albus had tried to break into his apartment and had been in cell for several hours. _We need to check everything thoroughly, Albus. After the Sirius situation, formalities are very important._ Sirius snorted at that. He said that Harry's guardian could feel magic, _it still amazed him_ , so he felt the magic in the boy's scar and got rid of it, which made the scar disappear. Alastor and Amelia frowned at the information.

-So it was dark magic, - Amelia muttered. - It makes sense, because Avada leaves no scars.

-Albus should have checked it, - Alastor hissed. - Is this the reason? Has the guardian identified magic?

-He said it formed a bond. Harry felt pain when Riddle was around.

-Riddle?

Sirius told them about Voldemort's past, which Regulus had told him. Amelia rubbed her temples.

-If Albus had told this during the war, the Dark Lord would have fewer supporters.

The Blacks would not have given him Regulus. Sirius was still seething at the thought.

-Albus has too many secrets, - Moody gritted his teeth. - He clearly intended to use the boy against the Dark Lord. We need to keep a close eye on him.

Amelia and Sirius nodded. Sirius had a feeling that Regulus was holding back something. Harry said that he was looking for a way to kill the Dark Lord. What is the way? Couldn't the bastard die like everyone else? And Reggie knew it. If it was dangerous for him, Sirius was going to shake the truth out of the younger soon and take care of everything himself. _Damn him if he lets his brother suffer._


	9. future

**There is nothing worse than being drawn into your own future just for company with friends...**

Reggie was right about Edda's teachers. When Harry awkwardly said that he considered it cruel to turn living things into objects, Professor Bolder began giving him other tasks. He approved of Sirius's advice. Bolder showed how Harry should cast spells if he did have to use it on living things, but without practice on them. Besides Harry, there were a couple of other people who decided to do the same.

Harry made some friends for himself. Swordsman Tim from his third year, second-year Lara, who loves exercise equipment, and freshman Dietrin, who often disappears in the library. Everyone loved sports and plants. They often did their homework together and studied with the teacher Ladvick. Dietrin has already decided that he will study law, and Lara will curse-breaking, like Tim.

-Haven't you decided yet, Harrison? - Lara asked in early March.

-Not really. I love potions and herbology, but I want to travel, - admitted Harry.

-Try archeology, - Tim shrugged. - This subject requires knowledge of history, potions, plants and much more.

It sounded good. Harry went to Kelt Volkov, who taught the subject.

-Your guardian is Reggie Arctur, right? - he clarified. - He can help you a lot. It is obvious from his knowledge that he has visited many places. Archeology can be dangerous. The ruins can contain old curses and cursed artifacts. You need to be prepared for difficulties.

Harry talked to Reggie about it. Regulus said he would come to the academy before the holidays. In any case, the guardians came at this time if their wards were determined with a choice.

-This is an academy where knowledge is most important, - he explained. - It is natural that students take their choice very seriously. Often they are determined with their future already in the first year and follow the study of this path. Like your friend Dietrin.

Harry had already noticed this. There were more second years in the library. They compared different occupations to determine the future. Some first-year students have already studied what they will have to do from the third year.

______________________________________________________________

Harry and his class were dealing with Boggart again as they needed to write an essay on how best to deal with their fears when Reggie walked in. Harry's octopus instantly transformed into a skinny drowned man with white misty eyes, dressed in rags. Reggie snapped his fingers. The drowned man immediately turned into a fluffy kitten.

-Professor Wan? Reggie Arctur. I need to talk to Harrison.

Wan nodded.

-The headmaster warned me. Harrison, you can go.

The boy nodded and hurried after Reggie. The man shook his head.

-Don’t like these creatures, - he muttered.

-The drowned ones? - Harry asked curiously as he left the classroom. - Or Boggarts?

-Inferi.

They went to the headmster's office. Reggie and Bayon shook hands. Regulus immediately turned his attention to the documents handed over by the headmaster.

-Archeology, right? - Reggie said. - History, potions, herbology and survival are key subjects for this, Harry.

-Healing and astrology won't hurt, - Bayon remarked, looking over the other papers. - Foreign languages are required. Plus, learning about magical creatures, don't you think?

Reggie took Harry's grade form.

-Except astrology and creatures, you will study everything anyway. Muggle subjects will be finished by the fourth year, you can take astrology for a year or two then. The exploring creatures, too, actually. You will need to study history outside of class, so you can read about these two subjects in advance. A couple of years will be enough for you. When you travel, you will learn everything in practice.

-Sounds good, - Harry nodded.

-Exams in the fourth and seventh years? - Reggie asked.

-Yes, in the fourth year students are tested to what extent they are ready for their profile. Some people change it if they realize that they cannot cope with the material. - Bayon jabbed a pen in the notes. - In the seventh year, final exams. You can leave metamorphosis in your sixth year, Harry. History, potions, herbology, spells will be with you to the end, then. From the fourth to the fifth or sixth you will take astrology and the exploring creatures. Languages?

-There are only four available at the academy, - Harry was somewhat confused. - Reggie, how did you study them?

-On practice. When you learn a couple of languages, the rest will be easier. Especially at work. Take French. You can study the rest in your free time if you want. You should think about some kind of martial arts. You will not always be able to use magic.

Bayon wrote everything down in the documents.

-So Harrison's core subject is archeology. Talk to Kelt. He will give you a list of books.

________________________________________________________________________

Reggie and Ladvick talked a little. Solo advised Harry Jiu-Jitsu. Regulus had a long conversation with Volkov. The latter was clearly delighted. Harry understood his feelings. Reggie is a treasure trove of knowledge.

After Reggie left, Harry was stuck in the library for a long time. He was looking for information about the Inferi. He remembered Reggie's words that he had nearly drowned once. Was that the case? Karoo, a teacher in the study of magical creatures, noticed his interest and showed more books. In one, Harry found illustrations of wounds from Inferius. Reggie had such scars. They were mostly burned, but they clearly stood out on his throat.

-Professor Karoo, can wizards Apparate in water? - he asked.

Ilya furrowed his brows.

-In fact, yes. But it requires concentration. It's difficult even on land, so wizards rarely do it in water.

Looks like Reggie did. Harry looked at the pictures. The Inferi tried to drown Reggie. Because of this, he Apparated further than usual?

___________________________________________________________________________

Kelt gave Harry a long list of books on archeology and foreign languages. The boy studied them until the end of March, when his holidays began.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sirius was already at their house when Harry arrived. Matthias and his parents were still in the ocean. The holidays was two weeks long, so Harry spent it reading and playing Quidditch. He also played Quidditch at the academy, but refused to join the team. He wanted to study for now. Maybe in his third year though. Harry told Sirius about the Inferi. He could hardly restrain himself from rushing to check on his brother. It's not time yet.

By the end of the holidays, Reggie began to look very thoughtful.

-Something happened? - Harry asked.

-Something is wrong at Hogwarts, - he replied. - Dumbledore is trying to hide what is happening there. Vairok and I will watch and let Amelia know. We need a reason to check the castle. Although...

Reggie rubbed the scar on his cheek.

-In September, he tried to track you by blood charms, but he failed. I immediately felt it. Interfering with a magic bond can be considered a crime in some cases. Severus is his spy. I think I can spread a couple of rumors among the dark wizards of England. He will try again. Then I'll let Amelia know.

-But he won't find you, will he? - Sirius worried.

-Not. It's impossible. He's getting desperate. Everything is not going according to his plan. We'll do this when Harry is at the academy.

_______________________________________________________________________________

In April, Harry learned that Dumbledore was trying to hide. Someone opened the Chamber of Secrets of Salazar Slytherin and released the monster that lived there. That has been there for centuries. Seriously? Harry couldn't believe his ears. This is a school of magic. How could they miss the basilisk? Vairok immediately guessed what kind of creature was hiding in the Chamber of Secrets. Did Dumbledore just hide the state of the students who fell victim to the beast? And he also enchanted the castle? Harry heard from Sirius about Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody. They were on the warpath after that. _Dumbledore is reaping what he sowed._

He was surprised that Ron's sister was the culprit. He vaguely remembered the girl who had begged her mother to let her look at him. _Like he's a zoo animal, damn it._ She was under the influence of dark magic, as it turned out. Where did the teachers' eyes look? Edda's teachers notice even if the student just didn't have breakfast, and here is dark magic.

Harry just shook his head at the news. He was so glad he wrote to Reggie then. Who knows what would have happened to him now? Harry suspected Dumbledore would send _him_ to deal with the basilisk. Reggie would have unscrewed Harry's head if he had even hinted about something like that on his own. _The difference between the two is so obvious._

Harry felt a little sorry for Ron and Hermione who were among the victims, but nothing more. Now they were just strangers. Harry had lessons and exams to worry, so he quickly put the story out of his head and joined his _friends_ in the library.


	10. Others

**People always blame demons when their grand plans fail.**

Severus informed Albus that rumors had spread among the remnants of the Dark Lord's followers. They say they saw Harry Potter somewhere in London. Hardly, but they managed to see the scar. Albus immediately jumped at the opportunity. Perhaps Harry and his guardian did not leave the country as he thought. Perhaps the boy did not attend school or his holidays was in April. It was a chance. He knew that using the charms on blood was once again dangerous. But he modified and tested them a little. They did not react. _There was a chance._

Albus decided to perform a search ritual at Hogwarts. The ritual required a lot of magic, and the castle was saturated with it. He put a defense on the office and began the ritual. He managed to cast only part of the spell and reach for the trail of Harry's magic.

_The whole Hogwarts was shaken to the ground._ The charms around the castle cracked. The window in the headmster's office shattered into smithereens. Things fell on the floor. Albus himself was thrown back and slammed into the wall. Dumbledore fell to the floor, pain all over his body. Fawkes cried out in alarm. Albus was just able to get to his feet when his door was knocked off its hinges. A group of Aurors pointed their wands at him. Alastor pointed his wand at the phoenix.

-You better not move, Albus.

__________________________________________________________

Sirius took vows of silence from Amelia and Alastor and told them about Reggie. They were less shocked than he was. Alastor even nodded his approval.

-This boy is good.

-I remember Regulus, - Amelia said. - He always sat with books. Flitwick often said that he belonged to Ravenclaw.

-Reggie said our parents would have taken us out of Hogwarts for sure then, - Sirius said regretfully. - It was only in Azkaban that I found out that he was not a weak kid at all.

Regulus said Fenrir offered a bite because he could sense the level of magical power. He approached Reggie while Black was under pressure from his recruiting mission. No wonder they ended up in a fight. Moody's eyes lit up at the news.

They approved of his rumor plan.

__________________________________________________________

Dumbledore actually tried to find Harry with a blood charm. This gave the Aurors the right to search the school. Amelia tied Albus to a chair and charmed the phoenix to keep them from escaping. Dumbledore tried not to open his mouth when the Aurors learned about the petrified students.

All students were urgently sealed in the great hall. The Aurors summoned the Goblins and the Unspeakables. The Aurors and staff also gathered in the hall, waiting for them. Amelia had previously sent Patronus to Reggie, who was waiting outside the school grounds. The staff had just finished reporting on the attacks on students when a large crow flew into the room and spoke in a hoarse voice.

-It's a basilisk, Amelia. The room opens in Parseltongue, most likely. Vairok can take care of that. - The crow flew away.

Amelia hissed and summoned Patronus.

-Do it.

______________________________________________________________

Basilisk. So obvious. Sirius couldn't believe that no one knew about the monster's essence for centuries. Reggie and his friend knew immediately. They were dressed in black military pants with boots and turtlenecks with kerchiefs on their lower faces when they arrived. Each has two wands. Sirius's eyes widened. He had never seen _white_ wands like Reggie's, or even _dark red_ ones like Vairok's.

-Do you know where? - Vairok asked.

-Third floor, probably, - Reggie replied. - Myrtle died there 50 years ago. She had no wounds.

They nodded to Amelia and went to check. A couple of goblin warriors went with them. The rest, along with the Unspeakables, began to create enchantments that track dark magic. The staff stayed with the students and a couple of Aurors. Sirius and Amelia stayed with them. Alastor dealt with Dumbledore.

Literally five minutes later, one of the goblins returned.

-I don’t know where you found these two, Madam Bones, but the basilisk is no longer a problem.

______________________________________________________________

Since Vairok killed the beast, he took the corpse for himself. Amelia has sent a request to potions and herbalists to share ingredients to help the students. The Unspeakables have tracked down the source of dark magic. Ginny Weasley's Diary. Seeing it, Reggie's eyes narrowed. He clearly knew what it was. He didn't look surprised as the curse specialist announced his verdict in front of Alastor, Amelia, Sirius, and the most trusted Aurors:

-Horcrux. Fiendfyre or basilisk venom can destroy it.

-The Dark Lord has certainly done more, - Alastor hissed. - Can you find out with it?

-Too old, - the gray-haired wizard shook his head.

Vairok simply pierced the diary with the fang of a slain basilisk. Sirius and the others jumped at the sound of the howling. Neither Reggie nor Vairok even twitched.

-Do you know such things? - the specialist squinted.

-Arctur and Stoneulf, - answered Vairok.

The wizard's eyes widened.

-A bounty hunter and a specialist in ancient languages, - he said, almost in awe. - I heard about how many critters and dark sorcerers you have caught. And how much lost knowledge you have found. No wonder you are familiar with the Horcruxes.

-Not just us, I think, - said Reggie. - What's with the girl?

-Oh yes. The diary almost completely drained her vitality. She will have long-term treatment, but she will recover.

__________________________________________________________________

The entire school was thoroughly checked. They found several forbidden potions, love potions, dark artifacts and books. The goblins checked the Chamber of Secrets, and then sealed the entrance there. The ministry ordered all exams to be held in May, not June. In the summer, the school and the Forbidden Forest will be revisited and a new charms will be created around the area. After the war, the defenses were not updated, and Dumbledore's trick damaged it even more.

Dumbledore was heavily fined for trying to find Harry. For hiding information about the basilisk, he was put on probation. Another similar situation and he will be fired.

On the Horcruxes, the Aurors took an oath of silence. The minister was not even reported. But they told the staff and Dumbledore. The first pounced on the latter. _Again just suspected._

-I didn't think the Dark Lord would sink so low. But now we know that.

Regulus was not with them, but Vairok was. He squinted as he pulled the mask down to his neck.

-And how are you going to look for them?

Albus smiled good-naturedly.

-Surely, these are things that are dear to Tom. I'll start with his past and check everything.

Vairok smiled, showing slightly pointed teeth.

_-So, you will stop throwing the kid in front of him, although the bastard is not able to die?_

Albus shuddered. Sirius growled.

-Your _suspicions_ are already annoying, Dumbledore. You wanted to shove this shit on my godson? Because if so, _you're dead_. You could have stopped the Dark Lord if you hadn't thought so highly of him. _Clean up after yourself now._

Albus turned pale. Flitwick gave him a grim look.

-Do you want to tell us something, Albus? Why are you so clinging to a boy, for example.

-I just wanted to make sure he was ready. Tom wishes him dead for some reason and will seek him out. A bond formed between them that terrible night.

The little professor's eyes narrowed noticeably. Amelia, Sirius, and Alastor had the hair on the nape of their necks stirring with apprehension.

-Living people cannot be Horcruxes, but the killing spell does not leave scars. _You know that._ \- Filius's voice was icy. - Are you trying to say you left a Horcrux in a one year old, Albus?

Albus almost shrank under the gaze of the staff.

-Of course not, Filius. I would have started studying Horcruxes at that time, in that case. But if there really is something in Harry, then...

-Funny. - Alastor's voice sounded deadly calm. - After all, a boy’s guardian can sense magic. _He pulled the dark magic out of the boy and the scar disappeared._ He was very surprised that _you did not do it yourself_. - Moody leaned forward a little. - Do you know what it looks like, Albus?" As if you threw Harry Potter to Voldemort so that they would kill each other.

Minerva was almost fuming by this point. The rest of those present looked no better. Sirius gritted his teeth. _Calm down, you have Harry and Reggie, this is not the time for the murders._

-P-pulled out? But this... - Albus shut his mouth. And sealed his fate in the eyes of his staff.

Minerva roared so hard that the remnants of the window flew out of the frame.

_______________________________________________________________________

Vairok slumped over the jeep while Reggie looked at the castle.

-Shall I dash to Antarctica?

-Uselessly. We'll meet in the summer anyway. Then we'll see.

Regulus turned to Sirius, Amelia, Filius, and Alastor who had approached them.

-Minerva is still yelling at him, - Sirius said. - What were you talking about?

-The Dark Lord could have left the Horcrux at Hogwarts. My friend and I can explore the castle in the summer, but it will take time. We should not be disturbed.

-I'll take care of that, - Flitwick replied. - Did you pulled out of Harry?..

-Yes, I felt it at the first meeting, but did not know how to turn everything around. Harry contacted me himself. I didn't tell him about the Horcruxes. This is not his concern. Dumbledore denies everything?

They snorted.

\- He swears he couldn't define anything. How long ago did you guess?

-Since I was among the Death Eaters, I know that the Dark Lord is obsessed with immortality. And his appearance continued to deteriorate over the years.

-Because of the damage to the soul, - Flitwick winced. - I heard your name, Reggie. You have colossal knowledge of history and ancient magic.

Reggie grimaced.

-When I started studying, I was reviewing the past. You know the ability of some Death Eaters, right?

-Turn into smoke? - specified Sirius. - Bella bragged about it in Azkaban. The Dark Lord trained them personally.

Regulus and Vairok exchanged glances.

-Only those with soul damage can master the ability, - Reggie said slowly. - This made me think about the magic of the soul. Because I mastered this ability right away, Siri.

Sirius nearly choked on air. Amelia and Alastor widened their eyes. Flitwick sighed heavily.

-It is clear why you have such knowledge. Did this happen to you at 16?

Reggie nodded. Sirius almost whimpered. _What else did his younger brother go through?_ Regulus turned to Amelia.

-Did you know where the diary came from?

-Not really, - she admitted. - The family does not know where the girl got it. She managed to say that he was among her purchases before she lost consciousness. Arthur remembered that they ran into Lucius Malfoy in the summer, but...

Reggie nodded as if something clicked in his head.

-Maybe Riddle gave him the diary for safekeeping without telling him what it was. But he got rid of his master's thing, strangely no?

-Frightened? - Vairok shrugged.

-It's possible, - Moody nodded. - Malfoy is a slippery worm. Perhaps he wanted revenge on the Weasleys, whom he despises, so he slipped the damned thing into their daughter's things.

-He's on thin ice, - Regulus said thoughtfully. - Harry is out of the country, so the Dark Lord will start gathering forces. If he found out about the diary, Malfoy would be in trouble.

-Do you think he wants to return the Horcruxes? - Filius asked. - To restore the soul, you need sincere repentance, which can kill. The Dark Lord is hardly capable of such a thing.

-I am of the same opinion, - Reggie confirmed. - I doubt he’s going to hide the Horcruxes. He is too confident in his genius. - Vairok grinned oddly. - Malfoy will remain silent about the diary until asked, and the Dark Lord will not ask so that no one asks questions. But he will collect the army.

-Werewolves, huh? - Vairok bared his teeth. - With your old acquaintance?

Reggie snorted. Alastor perked up.

\- Sirius said you had some impressive squabbles, boy.

-At every meeting, - nodded Regulus. - Vairok is right. Werewolves will be first on the list. Dementors too.

-Dementors? - Flitwick frowned.

-The Dark Lord will give them the go-ahead to kiss everyone, - Regulus shrugged.

Amelia rubbed her temples.

-You're right. There is little we can do, I'm afraid. Although I will try to increase the charms around Azkaban.

-You should be careful. They will again attack the strongest and those who can interfere with their plans. You are one of them.

Amelia gritted her teeth.

-I know. I'll enchant the house and figure out how to keep my niece safe. I am thinking of sending her to Beauxbatons.

-The best option is to capture the Dark Lord, - Moody admitted grimly. - That way we can track the Horcruxes. Albus is still holding something back. And the problem is clearly not the Horcruxes.

They all agreed with this.


	11. summer

**The first breath of autumn is just happiness after a hot and sultry summer.**

Harry still couldn't believe he had such a wonderful school year. He read a lot, made friends, didn't get into trouble, passed exams with high scores. The exams were difficult, but Harry liked them. He could clearly see how much he had learned in a year. And now summer was waiting for him. More precisely July, August and September.

The Settles returned home. Sirius has arrived. The whole family was assembled. Sirius brought him the newest broomstick for his birthday. Harry immediately fell in love with her. Tim, Lara and Dietrin sent him letters. Real summer between school years.

Sirius told him about the situation in England.

The Dursleys were finally dealt with. They did not go to prison, but they were deprived of parental rights. Their son was sent to his aunt. Ginny Weasley got better, although she received a serious scolding from her parents for secretly writing in a magical diary. Harry learned that it was all about the Horcruxes. He rubbed the place where the scar used to be.

-Was there a part of the Dark Lord's soul in me? And did Dumbledore know?

-Obviously, - Sirius nodded grimly. - He denies everything, of course. But there is something else that we do not know.

Harry was glad Reggie had pulled this abomination out of him. The teenager even understood why Regulus hadn’t told him anything. The man did not believe that Harry should be engaged in a war with Voldemort. Contrary to Dumbledore, obviously.

In August, Reggie and his friend checked Hogwarts and found another Horcrux. Sirius laughingly revealed that McGonagall had sent Albus' beard into the fire then. Reggie spent almost two weeks somewhere in Scandinavia, in the Vairok's castle.

-Reggie still isn't saying something, - Sirius sighed. - But Vairok knows for sure.

-Do you think Regulus disappeared because he revealed the Dark Lord's secret? He was 17.

-That's the point, - Sirius nodded. - Riddle wouldn't tell him anything suspicious. Perhaps the Dark Lord ordered his followers to kill Regulus because he did not recruit me. And Reggie eventually figured out what his secret was.

It sounded reasonable.

-And the Inferi? It's not related? - Harry wondered. - Reggie has traveled a lot.

-Well yes. Probably met them on some journey.

_They didn't know how wrong they were._

_____________________________________________________________

The Settles were grilling meat with Harry when curses came from Harry's house. Harry opened the door to the house wider.

-Something happened?

Sirius rubbed his face with his palms.

-The Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban along with the Dementors.

-The idiotic Minister hasn't increased the charms? - Matthias asked.

Although they did not know Harry's identity, they did know that Sirius was from England. They knew about the Dark Lord.

-Just a little, - Reggie snorted. - The Aurors managed to stop some of the Dementors, thanks to this. But that's all.

-Amelia will release information about the Dark Lord's past to the press, - Sirius reported. - It will turn a few people away from him.

Reggie looked at his flashed phone.

-A bounty has been announced for Fenrir's head, so Vairok will take care of himt.

____________________________________________________________

Reggie shook his head as he read the newspaper.

-So Barty was kissed.

-Yes, Fudge brought the Dementor with him, - Sirius said scornfully. - They barely managed to get information out of him. This refers to the Dark Lord. Fudge barely held his post when it became known.

Harry looked at the newspaper. It said that Barty Crouch Sr. pulled his Death Eater son out of Azkaban and kept him under Imperius for years until they switched places. Elder Crouch was now at St. Mungo's.

-I know you and Barty were friends, - Sirius said with a hesitation. - You were even called brothers.

Reggie smiled faintly.

-We weren't that close really. Just similar problems.

Harry knew Sirius was trying to catch up. The teenager saw Sirius hug Regulus several times, afraid to let him go.

-What information?

-The Dark Lord wants to perform a ritual to get his body back. It needs the blood of the enemy. But they can't find Harry.

-But there is Dumbledore.

__________________________________________________________________

In August, the Death Eaters began attacking Muggles and Muggle-borns. Vairok killed Fenrir and several of the feral werewolves. This noticeably scared them away from supporting the Dark Lord. Information about the latter's past gave a result. Several dark families who would have supported him earlier managed to curse the Death Eaters when they approached them with a message from Voldemort before Riddle's supporters realized their mistake.

Dumbledore's brother was attacked in September. He survived, but he was wounded. Voldemort had a blood akin to Dumbledore.

-Will it work? - Harry asked doubtfully.

-Partially. He will definitely not return the human form completely.

Harry didn’t have much feeling when he read the newspapers. As if he was reading about the events of the neighboring country, which did not concern him in any way.

-They shouldn't concern you, - Reggie replied. - You are free of them. Enjoy your life.

And Harry was enjoying. Reading, playing Quidditch, diving in the lake, doing homework for the holidays, texting friends, spending time with the Settles, Sirius, and Reggie. He lived.

___________________________________________________________________

Reggie took Harry back to Edda at the start of the school year. Professor Ladvick was there and someone who looked a lot like the headmaster. Son, apparently. Reggie used the portkey almost immediately, but Harry saw Callahan almost twist his neck to look at him. He knew that he was right when the man rushed into the dining room.

-Harrison, does your guardian have anyone?

Students aren't the only ones who choked on lunch.

-Kronos! - Bayon snapped.

-Father, I must know!

-I'm pretty sure he and Vairok have a platonic relationship, - Harry cleared his throat. - It doesn't look like Reggie is interested in anything else.

Kronos nodded gravely.

-What does he like?

-Kronos!

Bayon quickly dragged his son away. Harry thought about it. He didn't know that liked Reggie, other than coffee and peaches. Reggie showed no affection for anything else. Harry decided to talk about what happened through the ball. Reggie just laughed.

-It happens. I really don't care about relationships. And I don't have much love for anything.

-But you like peaches and coffee. And read.

-That's enough for me, Harry. Some people don't need much in life.


	12. Others

**...all is not lost and life is not over as long as you have a good story and a friend to tell it to.**

Reggie flicked his tail and took on a human form, spitting out blood. Vairok took a bottle of water out of thin air for him.

-Atas, - Regulus muttered, rinsing his mouth. - I won't get rid of this taste for a long time.

-You can get indigestion from this.

Vairok glanced at the torn corpse of Pettigrew and the two dead Death Eaters. At that moment, Sirius and Alastor came to them.

-Reggie, was that your Animagus form? - his older brother asked breathlessly.

Sirius was still recovering from the sight of his younger brother turning into a _snow leopard_ to catch up with the rat. Moody looked approvingly at the corpses of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

-Obviously, - grumbled Regulus. - Amelia okay?

-Yes, we finished off three other Death Eaters that came with these.

It looks like they decided to take Bones' house by number. They did not expect the charms to warn Alastor who would grab Sirius, who would pull the newly arrived Reggie and Vairok.

-I looked into the mind of one of them, - reported Vairok. - They're thinking about attacking the Ministry, but they don't have enough people because of the werewolves' retreat.

-Specific department? - Regulus squinted.

-The Hall of Prophecy.

Alastor and Sirius frowned.

-What did they forget there?

Reggie threw out the empty bottle.

-A descendant of Cassandra Trelawney, the famous seer, works at Hogwarts. But none of the descendants got her gift. The question is, why did Dumbledore hire her?

____________________________________________________________

Filius stared blankly at the prophecy ball. Minerva twitched an eyebrow.

-So that's the reason, - she said in a sweet, calm voice. Albus shuddered. - The words spoken by this drunk, - a nod in the direction of Sybill Trelawney, huddled in a corner, - the reason you decided to sacrifice the child.

Albus opened his mouth.

- _That's not a question, old fool_ , - McGonagall rasped. Albus closed his mouth quickly. - You threw all responsibility on Harry because of this. Left the Horcrux in him because of this.

-Is not...

-The Horcrux was pulled out in _minutes_ , - Filius said in a colorless voice. But his eyes blazed. - Because the person was looking for information and learned how to do it. You are considered the strongest light wizard, Albus. _Give the reason you didn't get your ass off this chair and start looking._ At least, for information. Too busy looking for what Gellert Grindelwald was searched?

Albus turned deathly pale. _Exactly._

-I know about your history with him. _That you loved him._ \- The staff looked at Albus in shock. Sirius knew he looked no better than Amelia and Alastor. Vairok and the snow leopard looked amused. _These assholes knew._ \- That you were looking for the Deathly Hallows. Didn't life teach you anything when your sister died?

-It has nothing to do with it, - Albus objected weakly. - I have come to terms with this, Filius...

-I don’t believe it, - he snapped. The little professor never sounded so harsh. - You decided that since you cannot, no one can. That Harry would destroy the Horcruxes and go to his own death. Was that why you organized those tests in his first year? That why you pressed on his guilt, which he should not have at all? You just hid from your mistakes behind his back. And what did you defend yourself with? _This?_

Filius pointed in disgust at the prophecy that Amelia had brought from the Department of Mysteries.

- _This is bullshit._ Any prophecy is just a possibility. One of many. You were the one who made it all come true. You haven't taken seriously the possibility of the Dark Lord creating Horcruxes. You did not become the secret keeper yourself, although you are the only one he always feared. You left the Horcrux in Harry. And now you expect us to clean up after you.

Albus couldn't find an answer. Filius was right. In everything. Vairok chuckled.

-You're so funny. Maybe that rumor is true too? _That you deliberately set up the Potters to get rid of the Dark Lord._

Albus turned to stone. All eyes were on him.

-What? - Severus hissed.

Vairok chuckled again.

-You should listen to the underground talk.

Albus swallowed. Amelia grabbed Sirius's arm to keep him from lunging at him. Alastor gritted his teeth.

_____________________________________________________________

Amelia took a sip of the firewhiskey Alastor had offered as they entered her office. Reggie returned to human form. Filius, who had come with them, sat down in a chair. Sirius collapsed onto the sofa.

-It looks like a bad dream, - he whispered. - And I believed this man for so many years.

-All of us, - Alastor muttered, then glanced at Reggie. - Almost all. How long has this rumor been around?

-Almost immediately after killing the Potters.

Sirius groaned. They didn't even listen to Dumbledore's excuses and assurances that the rumors were false. Severus flew out of the office faster than them.

-I just don't have the strength, - Amelia said. - Is it true about Grindelwald? They?..

-Only Dumbledore, - Reggie replied, taking a glass of firewhiskey from his friend. - Gellert used it to his advantage.

-He was busy looking, no? - Vairok shrugged.

\- I suspect he... fell in love at some point. As far as he could. - Reggie took a sip of alcohol. - At least when he talked about that Auror, there was sadness in his eyes. He killed him himself.

Flitwick looked at him.

-Did you talk to him in Nurmengard? Albus was very upset a few years ago.

-Gellert didn't mind dying, - Reggie shrugged one shoulder. - Dumbledore did not appreciate, because he ran to him to cry even years after the duel.

Filius sighed, rubbing his forehead. Sirius looked at his brother with mixed feelings. Did his brother go to the former strongest Dark Lord in the world? And killed him at his request? _Just what has his little brother been up to all these years?_

-What are we going to do? - Vairok asked. - We can use the prophecy as bait.

-We need a lot of terrain. Sealing rituals. - Moody tapped his fingers on the table. - It doesn't hurt to quietly get rid of a few Death Eaters. It will take more than one month. Only then can we focus on the Horcruxes. Merlin knows how many of them he has done.

-I think Nagini is Horcrux, - Regulus admitted. - She is always with him.

-Snake? It makes sense. Familiar, then.

Vairok turned his head to Regulus.

-That guy, Snape. He won't tell him? He was very angry. Have you read something?

-He opened his mind when you talked about rumor. It was he who blabbed to Riddle about the prophecy then. Although he didn't hear it in full. Dumbledore knew all along.

Sirius swore. Reggie's phone beeped. He checked the message.

-Conrad. Severus said nothing. He loved Lily too much. Although Dumbledore will still get it from him.

-Serves him right, - Alastor muttered.


	13. search

**Would be glad to chat with you, but can't: today I have an old acquaintance for dinner.**

Harry noticed Roy Wan's gaze on his forehead and instantly tensed. _Impossible._ Harry left the ball in his room. After class, he rushed to his bedroom, squeezing the portkey through his clothes.

-Reggie! Professor Wan was looking at my forehead! - He blurted out into the ball. Then he blushed, feeling stupid because his words sounded really stupid.

-There work not a fools, - said Regulus's tired voice. - Your portkey?

-With me.

There was a knock on the door.

-Harry? This is professor Nelle. Roy wants to apologize. We didn't mean to scare you.

A sigh came from the ball.

-Tell them I'll be right there. Sit in the room until then.

Harry did just that. A minute later, Regulus was knocking on his door.

They went to Bayon's office, where Nelle, Wan, Ladvick and Volkov were already waiting. The spell professor looked at Harry apologetically.

-Sorry Harry, I didn't mean it to be like this.

-So you know.

They nodded.

-We check all students. The absence of the school in the documents raised questions, it is known that Reggie Acktur has no family. We checked the news in other countries, checked the appearance. And also the Kronos' stubbornness, - sighed Bayon. - We were not sure how to approach this issue.

Reggie tilted his head slightly.

-What exactly do you want?

-Nothing against you, -said the headmaster. - We know that there are problems in England. And we want to make sure Harry is safe. You don't need to worry about him while he's with us, Reggie.

He leaned back in his chair.

-You want to participate. - It was not a question.

-It's about my student's safety, so yes. - Bayon looked at them closely. - The newspapers talked about the scar, but now it's gone. And what Albus Dumbledore was doing is suspicious.

Regulus nodded.

-The Dark Lord created the Horcruxes, - he replied.

Judging by the gloomy faces, all the teachers knew what it was.

-Explains a lot, - Wan muttered. - Then a scar too? How did you get rid of it?

-Pulled it out, - Reggie said simply. - I have been studying soul magic for years, it was not a big deal for me. We discovered something recently, Harry.

Regulus told them about the prophecy and the Horcruxes.

-I would have strangled this old man by now, - Ladvik hissed. - Complete bullshit.

Harry was inclined to agree with him. Did Dumbledore do all this because of the drunkard's words? Set up his parents, as the dark wizards said? Harry clenched his hands into fists. Regulus squeezed his shoulder.

-So you want to lure him, - Nelle muttered. - It really will take time.

-Reggie, - Bayon said, leaning forward. - You don't know if the Dark Lord is making Horcruxes now. But you look like you know that besides the snake, the old Horcruxes are gone.

Reggie looked _surprised_. This was the first time Harry had seen him like this. Reggie has always been calm and relaxed. But now he looked like he'd been caught stealing a cookie.

-This is unexpected, - Regulus said in surprise. He smiled broadly, suddenly looking strangely young and naughty. _Like Reggie from a distant and happy childhood._ \- That's because, counting Harry, I destroyed six Horcruxes.

_-What?!_

Harry didn't know who shouted it louder. He or the teachers. Reggie laughed softly, once again becoming calm and aloof Reggie.

-I didn't think anyone would notice, - he said. - How?

-Eyes, - said Bayon. - Knowledge and experience. You didn't seem interested in the old Horcruxes. You only mentioned the Diadem, because it is only one of six, obviously. You were purposefully looking for them.

-Right. I went to my death because of the first, - Regulus chuckled weakly. - Now we need to catch the Dark Lord in order to finish all this.

-We will join the search for the sealing spells, - the headmster nodded. - Reggie, have you thought about a career at school?

-I left Hogwarts in my seventh year and hit the road, - he shook his head. - I can hardly stand three or four months in one place and that is because of Harry.

________________________________________________________________________________

Once in his room, Harry grabbed the ball again, but called Sirius. Reggie had given him such a ball back in the summer.

-What happened, Harry?

Harry told him what had happened. _Teachers, six horcruxes, naughty-looking Reggie._

-This little!.. I won't let this brat out of my sight anymore!..

Harry waited until Sirius had finished swearing.

-He looked like a naughty kid, Sirius, very young. Not at all the same as usual.

\- He looked like that as a kid. He had such a habit. Wait for the moment and say something that knocked everyone off their feet.

Harry swallowed.

-He did find out about it at Hogwarts, - he said.

-I'll shake everything out of him in December, - Sirius promised.

-Reggie looked very tired. Are you looking for spells?

-Yes. Although we started not so long ago. He was fine when we dealt with the prophecy. Although he and Vairok can do something else.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was eager to learn the truth about Reggie, but he had to focus on his education. Archeology turned out to be very interesting. Harry read avidly about lost civilizations and extinct animals, ruins and artifacts. His Spanish got good, he took French. He and Dietrin almost lived in the library. Lara and Tim would often practice spells together and then join them.

Harry knew that Bayon, Wan, Ladvick, Volkov, Strautz, Nelle and Bolder were looking for sealing spells. Kronos and Zephyr visited the academy a couple of times. Apparently they were following events in England.

_________________________________________________________________________________

When he returned home for the holidays, Sirius rushed in immediately to Reggie with questions. Regulus simply gave him a flask of memories and returned to the windowsill, where he had been lying tiredly before, curled up in a ball. Harry noticed that the circles under his eyes became even more distinct. Sirius pulled out the pensieve that Reggie kept in the living room. Harry quickly joined him.

They thought the Dark Lord had said or shown something to him. That Reggie saw something that he shouldn't have. That he escaped the Death Eaters. That he met the Inferi on the journey.

_They learned how wrong they were._


	14. attempt

**Everything else is just food. But chocolate is chocolate.**

When Sirius emerged from the pensieve, at first he just sat on the floor for a minute. Then he rushed to Reggie. He wanted to grab his brother, but he jerked without doing it. Reggie was dozing, looking tired. _His scars hurt._ It was obvious now. Sirius only saw blood on his lips. Not as he just lies, feeling the pain throughout his body, as in a memory. How after he got out of that damned cave, he walked through the snow for an unknown amount of time, until he finally found someone's home. How he silently enchanted the owners so that they would let him in as an old friend. _How he lay on his side, breathing hoarsely and licking the blood from his lips. Or how he stands in an icy shower to cool the heat searing his body._

Sirius sat down on the windowsill and pulled Reggie towards him with shaking hands. He didn't even know where it didn't hurt. _If he wasn't hurt anywhere at all._ Regulus opened his eyes.

-These are days of fatigue.

Reggie closed his eyes again, falling asleep. Sirius pulled him close to him, almost whining. Tears streamed down his face. He felt Harry sit down next to him, fortunately the windowsill allowed. But he didn't look at his godson. He only looked at his brother. _A little brother who was slowly dying of poison._

Harry blinked back tears himself. He don't give a damn about holidays anymore. He needs books and potions. He needs to find something to ease Regulus's pain.

None of them could believe that Reggie had been hiding it for so long. How can you hide such pain?

___________________________________________________________

Reggie slept for several days. Harry told the whole truth to the Settles when they went to their house before Christmas. They were shocked, of course. But they were more concerned about Regulus. Reggie didn't want them to miss Christmas because of him, so they had a traditional barbecue. Reggie woke up from time to time. Sirius tried to feed him something, but his brother only had enough energy for fruit and water. Sirius only traveled to England for a couple of hours using a portkey to explain the situation to Amelia, Alastor and Filius. They were shocked, but recovered quickly.

-That's a fierce kid, - admired Moody.

-I'll look for something to help, Sirius, - Flitwick promised.

After that, Sirius did not leave his brother. By December 27, Regulus was finally fully awake. He took an icy shower for an hour, drank three cups of iced coffee and ate two peaches.

-What did I miss? - he asked hoarsely as Sirius dried his hair with a towel.

-We told everything to Settle, Moody, Amelia and Flitwick.

Reggie looked at Harry's textbooks scattered around the living room.

-Don't even think about it, - Reggie said firmly. - It was my choice. You are studying archeology, not looking for the non-existent.

-But...

-No, - Regulus said how cut off. - The poison can never be completely removed, and the pain cannot be healed. It doesn't matter to me. This is how I live. Don't throw your life on nonsense, kid.

Sirius hugged his brother to his chest.

-But I'll do it, - he promised. - I won't let you go on alone. I didn't find you to lose you again.

They talked for a long time. Reggie revealed that his scars hurt from time to time. Sometimes he feels very tired. Vairok arrived soon after. They lay in one place for hours. Sometimes they turned into animals and lay in the snow. Snow-white snow leopard and black wolf. Sirius joined them from time to time.

Harry listened to Reggie, but did not abandon the search entirely. Otherwise, the winter holidays were as calm and good as last year. Reggie checked his notes while lying on the couch.

-Your Spanish is good, - he said. - Next year you can leave it as an subject, but don't take a new one. Start learning another language on your own.

-For instance? I want an ancient language, - Harry added.

-Latin unambiguously. By the fifth year you will decide which country you will go to first, so you will choose a language for it. What's up with Quidditch?

-I will be a seeker after these holidays, and Lara a chaser. We are on the same team.

Reggie nodded as he read the document.

-We will go to Spain in the summer, - he decided. - I'll show you some old places, you will try to translate the inscriptions there. We'll need to sort through your books this summer. Since you will take two new subjects, you will need to make a list. Ask Karoo to tell you about the main creatures in Spain.

Harry jotted everything down quickly in a notebook.

-Where is Matthias, by the way? - asked Reggie

-In the lake, - John explained, entering the house. - In the fall, he will go to the Oceanological College near our place of work. We won't be able to take him to the ocean because of this. He wants to swim enough now.

Reggie nodded, sitting down. He had only recently regained his appetite. Vairok brought a lot of chocolate, which Regulus ate almost every hour. Nobody told him anything about it. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief that his brother was at least eating something.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry told professor Strautz about the potion Regulus drank. She grabbed her chest and pulled Nella to help. Bayon rubbed the bridge of his nose at the news.

-This explains a lot about his knowledge. But he's right, I'm afraid. The effects will remain forever.

-But there is a way to reduce them a little, - Litiya objected. - Why didn't he look for it?

-He has no reason, - Ladvick shook his head. - There are people who walk side by side with death, like old friends. He's one of those. He made that choice himself. To be honest, I don't think I could do that.

Harry had to agree. He couldn't either.


	15. fight

**The truth of the battle is this: to kill a person just like that is a crime, but the more you kill on the battlefield, the sooner you will be known as a hero.**

For the March holidays, Harry invited friends to his home. Matthias and Lara blushed as soon as their gazes met. They quickly got over their embarrassment. A week later, they announced that they were dating. Matthias's parents weren't even surprised. They liked Lara too. Dietrin spent all the holidays following Reggie. As it turned out, among Regulus's knowledge were even laws related to travel. Tim and Harry spent their time fighting with swords. Tim was also interested in Regulus's stories.

-I hope the headmaster will convince him to become our teacher, - Lara sighed.

Reggie checked Harry's grades and decided to take an inventory of his belongings before summer. Clothes that had become small for him, unnecessary notebooks and books that were no longer of value, quickly gave way in a suitcase for new things. Reggie and Sirius bought the teenager new clothes, replenished the broom polish. Regulus looked at the list of books Harry was reading in the library. He nodded and began making a list of books they would need to buy in the summer.

__________________________________________________________________

In April, the adults completed their search. Amelia and Alastor have found the perfect ambush spot somewhere in the woods.

-Let's pretend we're going to transmit the prophecy to a safer place, - Moody decided.

They set up spell webs in the area. During the search, they managed to capture several dangerous Death Eaters and Dementors.

-Bellatrix, Rookwood, Carrow remained, as the most problematic ones, - Amelia reported.

-They are using their ability. Vairok and I will take care of them.

Bones, her five Aurors, Moody, Sirius, Regulus, Vairok, Esdras, Theodora and their five Aurors. Sirius didn't want Reggie to fight, but they had no choice.

-We are ready.

____________________________________________________________________

Regulus was right. Five puffs of smoke rushed towards the designated place. One smoke in front of all, breaking away from the rest. Vairok and Reggie turned into smoke themselves and dashed across them. When the Death Eaters emerged from the darkness, the Aurors did too.

______________________________________________________________________

Reggie and Vairok tore the four dark wizards out of the smoke and flew down with them. Theodora and her two Aurors were already hurrying towards them.

Esdras slammed Avada into the other Death Eaters. Peaceful country or not, they were not playing games here.

Sirius and Alastor have teamed up. Amelia and the Aurors began casting spells. Voldemort rushed towards them.

____________________________________________________________________

Reggie jumped to the side. Vairok loaded the Avada into Bella without ceremony. Alecto Carrow died instantly from the force of the blow with which Regulus threw her. Amycus and Augustus were killed by the Aurors of Iceland.

Four other Death Eaters lay dead, three unconscious. Remaining 20. Voldemort landed on the ground, but was forced to dodge the curses sent by Amelia and Moody.

_________________________________________________________

Minus five. Vairok threw a killing spell at the snake, but missed. She rushed to the forest. Moody hit her a second later. Voldemort roared with rage, rushing towards him. Esdras has activated a network of sealing spells. The Dark Lord was thrown into the ground.

Reggie threw Fiendfyre, surrounding the sealing area. Vairok stood next to him in case anyone tried to attack him. But there was nobody. The Death Eaters dashed away from the fire. Straight to the Aurors curse. They did not let anyone escape.

____________________________________________________________

Reggie put out the fire. The English Aurors tied up the living Death Eaters. The Icelandic Aurors surrounded the sealing net. Voldemort lay on the ground, unable to move. Sirius, Alastor and Esdras approached him. Esdras took out a small amulet. It glowed green.

-The amulet shows that he has only one piece of his soul left, - explained the Auror. Reggie and Wan have been working on this for a long time.

Red eyes widened in disbelief and fear.

-It's impossible! I am Lord...

Sirius threw Avada at him. The Dark Lord's body twitched and fell silent. Amelia walked over to them.

-He died?

-Looks like it, - Moody grumbled, wiggling his wand. - The spell shows no signs of life. But it would be better to get rid of the body.

-Right.

As they talked, Reggie glanced sideways at Bella's body. _He could not have imagined this weirdness in her magic._ His cousin has always loved her master. Regulus looked at Vairok and said _Thank you_ with his lips. He just grinned. He had no moral principles, so this was not a problem for him. _Especially if it was for his dear friend._

____________________________________________________________________

They quickly settled all the formalities. Sirius Black killed Voldemort. How it sounds. Sirius just snorted at that. Of course, the British Ministry still had to catch the rest of the Death Eaters, but the main thing was done. It was worth seeing Dumbledore's face when he found out.

-But how... - all that he could say.

He no longer had his former authority. The staff made it clear to him.

Lucius Malfoy was among the unconscious supporters of the Dark Lord. He was thrown into Azkaban for five years. Severus took Narcissa and Draco and they left for France, away from it all. They'll be waiting for Lucius there, Snape said. Severus was clearly fed up with both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

Trelawney was thrown out of the castle. The danger from the prophecy was gone, so she had nothing to do at school. The last thing that was heard about her was that she did fortune-telling in taverns.

Filius was offered a place at the Icelandic Magic Academy. Since they had many directions, two spell teachers would be useful to them. Flitwick immediately agreed. He was already thinking about leaving, because the Hogwarts program had long begun to become outdated. At the academy, it’s like teaching a full Ravenclaws school. He couldn't wait. He was also eager to find out how Harry was doing and how Regulus was spending his life.

Sirius finally moved in with Reggie and Harry as soon as they dealt with the body of the Dark Lord.


	16. life

**When you feel bad, listen to nature. The silence of the world is soothing better than millions of unnecessary words.**

Harry hurriedly ran through the corridors of the academy. He read into the night and almost slept through the time when the students returned home. He rounded the usual corners and hurried to the exit. Reggie is already waiting for him.

After the death of Voldemort, they all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. It was something that loomed on the periphery of consciousness, even if they didn’t notice it.

Bayon convinced Reggie to become a teacher. They divided the history into two sections. For several months the subject was led by the director, several others by Regulus. Like Harry, the students loved his lessons. History, travel, magic. They flew to him with all possible questions. And he always knew the answer. _It was delightful._ The teachers also loved him and were amazed at his knowledge.

Reggie could not study for a full year, because he could not sit in one place for a long time. He went on trips and returned with new knowledge. Sirius also traveled, often with him. He didn't want to let his little brother out of sight after so many years. They often rode Sirius's motorcycle. Reggie was still in pain at times, and Sirius fussed over him like a mother hen, causing an irritated snorts from him. But they were brothers again. As in childhood. Reggie stopped dyeing his hair, which returned to its black shade. He and Sirius looked very similar now. As it was before.

Kronos was stubborn as hell. It seemed that Regulus liked him, which Kronos was immensely proud of, causing Sirius to irritate. Harry knew Vairok terrified them both beyond measure. Harry was scared himself when he saw his fangs. They didn't know exactly who he was. But Vairok was Reggie's soulmate. And he wasn't going to let them forget it.

Flitwick was a delighted surprise. Harry had always liked the little professor, as had Regulus himself. The students liked him too.

Harry excelled in archeology. This summer he goes to excavations in Norway. Reggie introduced him to wizards searching for lost castles.

Harry didn't even think about England. Although at the Quidditch World Cup he met the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry didn't even notice them at first. He was there with Sirius and Tim, whom he started dating in May. _Matthias and Lara were already planning names for their children by this time._ Reggie and Konrad were somewhere in Greenland with Dietrin, who called himself Regulus's successor now. Harry noticed red hair out of the corner of his eye. But they definitely noticed him. The Weasleys looked somewhat confused. But Harry didn't care. _They are just strangers._ Harry didn't speak to them. They had nothing to talk about.

He was living life to the fullest now. He sometimes thought that if he stayed at Hogwarts, he was either already dead or clearing out Dumbledore's mess. One meeting prevented this.

-Child, have you read again at night?

-He got it from you, Reggie. You always sit at night.

Harry ran to Reggie and Sirius with a smile. Reggie still drank coffee constantly and sometimes stood waist-deep in the lake. Sirius used to sit by the shore, waiting for him. Their life is not beautiful or cloudless. But this is real life.

Harry would never trade this life for any other.


End file.
